truth or dare to the EXTREME!
by cool guy 33
Summary: the title says it all. i'm gonna put this with Gin, because it has Gin as the main character. No, scratch that, Gin is the cause for all of the problems in the story. it's my birthday today!
1. Chapter 1

ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE!TO THE EXTREME!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

this has been in my file for like, forever, and I decided to let people see it.

* * *

Players: Gin, Aizen, Tousen, Rangiku, Toushiro, Kira, Shunsui, Shuuhei, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya.

Gin: everyone here?

Everyone: yes...

Aizen:who's starting?

Gin: me! Okay... Strawberry-kun! Truth or dare?

Ichigo: truth... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Gin: okay Ichigo, do you love Rukia?

Ichigo "..." ah...uh... yes. * blushes like crazy.*

Rukia: * eyes are wide with shock*

Ichigo: looks around (still blushing) um Renji! Truth or dare?

Renji: I live on the wild side! Dare!

Ichigo: I dare you to Kiss Byakuya.

Renji:... can I change it to truth?

Ichigo: only if you answer it twice.

Renji: fine.

Ichigo: now, 1 are you in love with Rukia, and 2, is it true you are in love with Byakuya?

Renji:...yes...and...oh god yes. *blushes furiously*

Byakuya:... *eyes that could kill/blushing*

Renji: captain Aizen! Truth or dare?

Aizen: dare.

Renji:I...dare you to kiss Ichimaru taicho on the head!

Aizen: * unfazed* okay. *kisses Gin on the forehead*

Renji:... WTF? you did that without getting uncomfortable?

Aizen: I had Gin for 100 years, I practically raised him. I usually did this every night when he was little.

Gin: yup! He speaks the truth!

Renji:... are you guy's gay?

Aizen: your turn is over. Kira truth or dare.

Kira: um I guess truth.

Aizen: is it true that your know your ban kai, but your ban kai is nameless?

Kira:... yes.

Gin: aww poor Izuru! * hugs Kira*

Kira: *blushes furiously* u-um captain Kuchiki! Truth or dare?

Byakuya: dare. ( he says it with his usual look)

Kira: you must smile, and use a nice voice for the entire game!

Byakuya: …. that is not possible.

Kira:... why?

Byakuya: I have a condition which does not allow me to smile for more than three seconds.

Kira:... okay, I dare you to smile for three seconds.

Byakuya: *smiles for three seconds. *

Rukia: *covers mouth, eyes wide* omg

Kira: holy crap.

Gin: *cowers in fear, and hides behind Aizen * captain, save me!

Toushiro: $%#!

Rangiku: language captain... but it totally agree

Tousen: (he is blind) oh my god. I might not be able to see but... that is...

Shunsui:... captain Kuchiki. Please forgive me from saying this but, WTF?

Shuuhei: I agree with Captain Kyoraku.

Byakuya: * not amused* Gin, truth or dare.

Gin: *returns to original spot * dare.

Byakuya: you must open your eyes and frown for one whole minute.

Gin:... do you really want it? The side effects could be traumatizing.

Byakuya: yes.

Gin:okay, I'm so sorry everyone. *open's eyes and stops smiling for one whole minute.*

Shuuhei: *Starts crying and hides behind Tousen * IT'S GONNA EAT ME!

Tousen: #^$%

Rangiku: *eyes are open wide and hand is over mouth * OMFG! Gin!

Toushiro: HOLY *looks at Rangiku *

Rangiku: * gives a warning glare*

Toushiro: MOTHER OF CRAP!

Byakuya: omg...

Kira: *cowers behind Aizen *

Aizen: holy #!$! my eyes!

Rukia: NII-SAMA! WHY? * hides behind Byakuya*

Ichigo: WTF? I'll DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY!

Renji: HOLY MOTHER OF !#$! IT'S SAITEN! THE DEMON OF HELL IS UPON US! * curls up in a ball and rocks back in forth.*

The one minute passes.

Gin: *reverts back to his old self* (in other words, he put his eyes back in slits and started grinning again.)

Everyone returns to a normalish state, but still seems traumatized for life.

Gin:*turns to Byakuya* are ya satisfied?

Byakuya: y-yes, please don't ever do that ever again.

Gin: ya brought it upon yourselves. Hmmm. Shuuhei! Truth or dare?

Shuuhei: *returns to his original spot.* truth.

Gin: *grins like a mad man* are you gay?

Shuuhei: *is scared but is relieved he is not frowning* u-um er... I don't know.

Gin:*shrugs* at least you're honest.

Shuuhei:um Captain Kyoraku. Truth or dare?

Shunsui: Dare!

Shuuhei: uh I dare you to wear a bunny suit and jump around all Seretei for 6 minutes singing "I'm a gummy bear."

Shunsui:... you know outside you are really nice... but you have the potential of an evil mastermind.

*leaves to do the dare*

Everyone: *looks at Shunsui* HAHAHAHA! *takes picture*

6 minutes pass.

Shunsui: I'm back, okay Rangiku! Truth or dare?

Rangiku: DARE!

Shunsui: you and Gin are really good friends right?

Rangiku:... I'm afraid to answer.

Shunsui: well, I dare you to kiss Gin on the cheek!

Rangiku: * turns red* b-but, I , well, *sighs* fine

Gin:*turns red* u-um Ran-chan? It's only a peck right?

Rangiku: yup.

Gin:okay.

Rangiku:*gets up and gives Gin a kiss on the cheek* * then turns a new shad of red* you happy?

Gin:*equally red* um that was awkward.

Rangiku: um alright, Captain! Truth or dare?

Toushiro: dare. (have they learned nothing?)

Rangiku: I dare you to go to the human world, kiss that Karin girl and tell her about the situation!

Toushiro: I'm going to get you for this Matsumoto. *shunpoes away to the human world*

Karin: oh, okay that makes sense, alright *sighs* go ahead.

Toushiro: kay, thanks *kisses Karin on the cheek, then shunpoes away*

Toushiro returns.

Toushiro: Renji! Truth or dare?

Renji: dare!

Toushiro: I dare you to start a water gun fight!

Renji: *grins* okay!

Everyone's eyes are wide with shock.  
Renji: alright! * whips out a water gun out of nowhere* mwhahah! prepare yourselves! *shoots water a Ichigo*

Gin: oh yeah! *whips out a water version of an AK-47, and grenades, and hand gun* Prepare yourselves!

Everyone:OMG!

thus, a huge water gun fight begun. Gin, dominated the field, and it was a battle split into 3 teams.

One had: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Shuuhei. The second had: Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Kira.

The third had: Shunsui, Rangiku, Toushiro, and Byakuya. (the rest ran for their lives.) So basically, team 2 won. It was a battle that involved lots of tears, blood ( come on! I mean in a normal water gun fight no one would get hurt. But these are CAPTAINS!) trickery, and a spoon (don't ask). But if you must know, Gin had it, and I think that explains the blood part.

Unohana was very busy that day... and Gin was banned from wielding a spoon in battle. Okay... I'll tell you what happened:

okay they were in the middle of the water gun fight... and Gin was not exactly sane that day. He was eating pudding with a spoon. Aizen and Kira try everything they can do to keep Gin away from spoons. But if he has to eat ice cream, they allow him to use a plastic spoon (under supervision)... but never metal. Gin normally eats pudding with a straw. But they weren't there, they were spraying people with ice cold water. Gin was soaking wet, he was in the kitchen eating pudding... with a METAL spoon.

Then... Shuuhei, Byakuya, and Renji came in. Gin grinned evilly and looked at the spoon in his hand. Renji clearly didn't have a clue why, so he shot water at him... big mistake. I will not describe the details but that is where the blood came in.

The three were unconscious, Kira and Aizen came in when they heard the shrieking, and stared in shock, then looked at what was in Gin's hand. Kira gasped and Aizen moved around cautiously. Gin grinned "why, hello there!" Kira gulped, spoonmanic.(pronounced spoon-man-ic) Was what Gin's condition was called.

Very few had it, but Gin was one of them. It was when one looses all sense, when they see a threat, or are mad, they go into a berserk mode. Gin's condition was getting better but could easily kill the captain commander in that mode. Luckily, Gin was only starting. Aizen gulped and went into ban kai mode, as did Kira.

They attacked Gin and he fought them back... with a spoon. Eventually they got it away from him and he returned to normal. Kira had a tiny cut on his cheek, Aizen had a few cuts of his own. Gin grinned sheepishly "sorry, I couldn't resist."Aizen and Kira nodded "it's not your fault captain, we should have been by your side." Kira said reassuringly. Gin nodded, we better get these guys to the fourth division. And that was where they explained everything. Unohana nodded and wrote down Gin's condition. And that, was how Gin was

banned from using spoons.

* * *

So. do you guys like it? I hope you do because I wrote this like, 2 months ago, it was buried in a file i didn't know it even existed. :P but I hope you guys like it! I need more ideas! well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: Yamamoto gets interested

chapter 2: Yamamoto gets interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I want to thank Ultima-owner for those great ideas!

* * *

Gin: um, okay. We all know about my spoon incident... a lesson has been learned. So I'll go first!

Everybody groans.

Gin: alright! Shunsui! Truth or dare?

Shunsui: DARE!

Gin: I dare you to tell Nanao to meet up with the captain commander, then get all drunk and tell him the sky is falling!

Shunsui:dang! Alright! *does everything in preparation*

Yamamoto: what is the meaning of this?

Nanao: I have no idea.

Shunsui: Iya have ta mattle thingy, the sky is a fallin! We've gotta evacuate Seretei! I'll go do it fo ya. *stumbles to the door, * oh! And take my place in the truth or dare thingy. * collapses*

Yamamoto: truth or dare hmm? ( oh and those of you who have no idea what's goin on, yamamoto is the strongest, and the oldest Shinigami) *walks out*

Gin: okay, so what if-

Yamamoto: what is this? What are all of you doing here?

Gin: *jumps* oh! Um captain commander! I, er, we are playing truth or dare!

Yamamoto: *interested* alright, I'm playing for Shunsui *sits down*

Gin: haha okay, it's your turn.

Yamamoto: hmmm Gin! Truth or dare?

Gin: DARE!

Yamamoto: don't shout. But, I dare you to eat pizza with a spoon.

Aizen:_ does he not know about Gin's condition?_ Um captain commander, I don't think that is the best idea in the world.

Gin: *nods vigorously * I might kill ya all!

Kira: yes I agree, Gin CANNOT handle spoons.

Yamamoto: *laughs* oh it's not that hard! (thinking that Gin is joking)

Gin:... metal or plastic?

Yamamoto: what kind of question is that? Metal of course!

Gin:... oi Aizen, Kira, how long can I last with a spoon without losing my sanity?

Aizen: hmm last time I counted it was 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Kira: well 2 minutes and 20 seconds to be safe.

Gin: *nods* you guys are the only one that can stop me if THAT happens so I have to finish this quickly.

Gets stuff (Kira got the spoon)

Gin: alright here we go! *picks up spoon and starts eating it with it*

2 minutes pass

Gin: *throws the spoon as far as he could* DONE!

Aizen: *claps* well done Gin. You didn't go into THAT mode.

Gin: ahh it was hard, hmmm Kira! Truth or dare?

Kira: truth. Dare is to risky.

Gin: okay, do you have a girlfriend?

Kira: no.

Gin: can I get you one?

Kira: your turn is over captain. Rangiku, truth or dare?

Rangiku:DARE! I live on the wild side!

Kira: okay I dare you to hug captain Hitsugaya and tell him he will always be your little snowman.

Rangiku: you should be thankful Toushiro and Rukia quit. *shunpoes off to Toushiro.*

Rangiku returns... her scarf is a little frozen at the end.

Rangiku: finished! Okay, Gin! Truth or dare?

Gin: I wanna ask a question first... where's strawberry-kun?

Rangiku: he went back to the human world.

Gin: okay, then DARE!

Rangiku: this is the first time the captain commander will what you look like... when you frown and open your eyes. That is the dare.

Everyone at the same time:NO! Are you trying to traumatize us for life?

Rangiku: well, at least we know what to expect!

Everyone agreed.

Gin:...are you sure you guys want this? It might actually be worse.

Rangiku: 2 minutes! We will survive at least two minutes!

Yamamoto: hmm? It can't be that bad!

Gin: fine *stops smiling and frowns, then opens eyes*

everyone is fine for 4 seconds, then they look Gin strait in the eye.

Yamamoto: $#%,#%$#,#$^$, WTF? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN COMMANDER?

Rangiku:OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, HOLY MOTHER OF CRUD! I WAS WRONG! IT IS WORSE A SECOND TIME!

Tousen: I'm glad I'm blind.

Kira:CAPTAIN! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING AIZEN? *hides behind him.*

Aizen: go to my happy place... Gin PLEASE STOP!

Gin: can't it was a dare.

1 minute passes by. Lets just say, within that minute the players were crumbling.

Komamura happens to enter the room.

Komamura: hello ho- HOLY CRAP! OMG MY EYES! CAPTAIN Ichimaru! *flattens ears and crumbles*

the second minute passes and Gin turns back to his old self.

Everyone is traumatized but gets up from the floor.

Gin: *smirks* and you guys said you could last 2 minutes. Tousen! Truth or dare?

Tousen:Dare.

Gin: I dare you to allow me to die your hair whatever color/colors I choose!

Tousen:okay.

Gin dyes Tousen's hair half pink, and half blue... a strong blue,

nobody says anything... but watches as Tousen has no idea what his hair looked like.

That was the end of the second round. Gin looked around and see's Komamura still on the floor... not moving.

Gin:HOLY $^%$! I THINK HE'S DEAD!

Everyone: WHAT?

everyone rushes over to Komamura's body.

Gin I'm taking him to the fourth Division!

When they got there:

"CAPTAIN UNOHANA! KOMAMURA IS UNCONSCIOUS!" screamed Gin. Unohana came to his side and looked at the fallen captain. She lead him to the infirmary. She checked Komamura and sighed, she got a oxygen mask and put it on his mouth. She turned to Gin, clearly annoyed "Gin, I havereceived so many casualties of your little game, I would appreciate if you would try and reduce the amount of injuries." Gin nodded "okay" and shunpoed off to take a nap.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I hope you did! Still taking any ideas!

Yours truly, Cool guy 33 :)


	3. Chapter 3: monster?

Chapter 3: monster?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ulitma-owner! You are awesome! You are so smart and clever!

* * *

Gin:hmmm I've been asked to reduce the amount of injuries. Renji and Shuuhei, welcome back. Yachiru is joining us today.

Yachiru:yup, yup, yup!1

Gin: alright I'll go first. So, Kira! Truth or dare?

Kira:dare...

Gin: say Alpha.

Kira:Alpha.

Gin: now say Que

Kira:Que.

Gin: alright now say that all together really quickly, many times until you get the joke.

Kira: okay. Alpha Que, Alpha Que, Alpha Que... Alpha... oh.

Gin:hehe your turn.

Kira: you are so immature. Yachiru, truth or dare?

Yachiru: DARE! please.

Kira: I dare you to drink monster and red bull.

Everyone looks at him like he's insane.

Yachiru: OKAY!

gulps down 3 cans of each.

5 minutes later.

Renji: OMFG! DUCK!

Shnsui:Duck!

Shuuhei:DUCK!

Gin: GOOSE!

all of them turns around "huh?"

BAM! Yachiru slammed into them (except Gin)

Gin retreated to the VERY strong Kido barrier he formed around: Gin, Kira, and himself (Tousen is taking care of Komamura) Aizen whistles "impressive" he says with admiration. Kira blushes "thanks"

Gin thought for a moment and said "is it just me? Or is our little game of truth or dare becoming survival?" Kira and Aizen nodded thought fully. Rangiku was currently doing paper work. Hisagi (Shuuhei) was bouncing around

Hisagi: WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GET A TAZER?

Renji:IDK AND I DON'T CARE! RUN!

Everyone was running like their lives depended on it... well actually, it did.

Gin smiled "nice" he commented. Yamamoto just happened to walk by... and he go tazerd by Yachiru, and he fainted (he might be powerful, but he's still old) they were frantically trying to get the tazer away from her, while at the same time trying NOT to get tazerd. Gin thought aloud " I wonder who is more dangerous? ME with a spoon, or Yachiru with a tazer?" Aizen got what Gin was suggesting, as did Kira "Absolutely not Gin. Yachiru is dangerous with a tazer, but you are 1,000,000X more dangerous with a spoon then Yachiru. But Gin, go stop her, you've had your fun." sighed Aizen. Gin looked at Kira, who nodded. Gin sighed "alright, alright." he stepped out of the safety of the circle. "Yachiru! Want some more?" he called, waving a can of honey water in the air. Yachiru, being on high, couldn't tell the difference "yes! Ginny is the only one who like to have fun with me!" and drank it in one gulp. She soon passed out, Gin smiled "sleeping pills always works." and tucked Yachiru in on a couch. Gin looked at the injured and thought for a while and declared "i will bring Unohana to us this time! And shunpoed off. When he brought her her eyes were wide in shock "even the Captain

commander! Gin, this game is very dangerous. What were you playing?" she asked/scolded him. Gin grinned "Truth or dare!" he declared proudly. Unohana shook her head and started to treat everyone. "well, this game will be put off for 3 months, if this continues, all of the captains will be in a coma!" Gin nodded "okay." when she was finished Aizen, Kira, and Gin helped move everyone to the 4th squad. When that was done, Gin started planning for the next Truth or dare game.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I hope you did! Ultima-owner is a GENIUS! you have potential! and no, I'm not old. Well, I hope you liked it! Ideas are still accepted! (P.S I'm working on another chapter, thank you Ichigo's future wife! I will work on that!)

Yours truly, cool guy 33 :)


	4. Chapter 4: baby sitting

chapter 4: baby sitter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay, first I wanna thank: Ultima-owner, Yosh (glad you found another one of my stories), Ichigos future wife, and Stebbins -Stella- for reviewing my stories! Here it is!

* * *

The few months were over and they all gathered to play truth or dare... in the fourth division. Unohana apparently wanted them to play there so she could be there immediately. Gin grinned all of the old player were back... except the 2 Kuchikis (Byakuya and Rukia)

Gin:alright, it will start off with Izuru this time!

Kira: thank you captain...Ichigo, truth or dare? (no matter how they get injured, they always come back)

Ichigo: dare... please be merciful (he remembers last time)

Kira: *nods* okay, I will do this on behalf of captain. I dare you to wear a strawberry suit/costume.

Ichigo: evil *puts on a strawberry suit* grrr.

Gin: yessss! I love ya Izuru! *glomps Kira*

Kira: no problem...

Ichigo: Shunsui, truth or dare?

Shunsui: truth.

Ichigo: why do you keep playing truth or dare, even though it might shorten our life spans?

Shunsui:... I don't know, I guess because it's so random at times. And I kinda like putting my life on the line :)

Ichigo:... wow

Shunsui: Hisagi! Truth or dare?

Hisagi: dare.

Shunsui: I dare you to go to Unohana and ask her how babies are made. Do you know how?

Hisagi:... no... I'll go ask her. *leaves*

20 minutes later. Hisagi comes back.

Hisagi:... I just loss ¼ of my innocence... I hate you. Kira, truth or dare?

Kira: dare.

Hisagi: I dare you to go to Kenpachi's squad and call him a coward.

Kira:... okay ban kai. *goes into ban kai form and leaves*

Kenpachi comes crashing into the 4th squad 30 minuets later.

Kira: Aizen! Truth or dare? *still fighting Kenpachi*

Aizen: truth.

Kira: are you gay? *ducks as Kenpachi's sword almost make contact with his face.*

Aizen:... yes/no... sometimes.

Aizen: Tousen truth or dare?

Tousen: Dare.

Aizen: I dare you to go and knock Kenpachi unconscious.

Tousen: okay *hits Kenpachi's head with a pan*

Kira: thank you.

Tousen: your welcome. Rangiku, truth or dare?

Rangiku:DARE!

Tousen: I dare you to do 50 sheets of paper work.

Rangiku:... WHY? okay... captain give me the sheets.

Toushiro: here...Rangiku. *hands over 50 sheets of paper work*

Rangiku:_ he called me by my first name..._ *finishes paperwork in less then 1 minute.* done.

Toushiro: why are you so good at paperwork?

Rangiku: why do you think I hate paper work?

-10-

Rangiku: Toushiro, truth or dare?

Toushiro: dare.

Rangiku: I dare you to admit that you're short!

Toushiro:... I'm short... Renji, truth or dare?

Renji: DARE!

Toushiro: *whispers into Renji's ear*

Renji: *grins* FOOD FIGHT!

Toushiro: *slips away*

Everyone:_ I wonder who will get injured this time... wait._ OMG!

Gin: Mwahaha!

Teams: Kira, Aizen, Tousen and Gin. Team 2: Shunsui, Hisagi, and Rangiku. Team 3: Ichigo and Renji.

" I'm GONNA PWN YOU ALL!" yelled Ichigo and Renji. They had so much food with them, that they had to drop something in order to pick up something. Gin smiled "hehe not for long. Aizen! Izuru! Is the cannon ready yet?"he asked. "almost!" Aizen and Kira shouted in unison.

Gin nodded "Tousen! Is the ammo ready?" he yelled. Tousen nodded "of course" he replied. Gin grinned evilly. When Kira and Aizen were ready, they stood back and were fairly impressed " I'm impressed Gin, how do you know how to make a cannon with: a few tables, chairs, branches, trash bags and duct tape?" Aizen asked, clearly thinking it was not possible. Gin grinned " well, I wanted a way to throw pies all the way across Seretei so..." and that explained it all, and solved the mystery of the falling pies.

Gin: alright! Let's do this!

Kira, Aizen, and Tousen: YEAH!

They dominated the field.

Ichigo: WTF DID THEY GET A CANNON? *get's hit by a water melon* (but he is still wearing the strawberry suit)

Renji: Ichigo!

Ichigo: *out cold*

Renji: this is not a regular food fight! This is wa- *get's hit by a cantaloupe, then faints*

Rangiku mysteriously dissapears (in the tenth division with Toushiro).

Hisagi: this is bad we're gonna really get in- *is that a packet of PUDDING?*

Hisagi is out cold... and Shunsui...currently is unconscious... due to getting hit in the head 5 times with a packet of pudding... and is bleeding in the head. Gin's team won

Gin:YESSSsss... oh no, *sighs* come on, let's go and get Unohana.

Kira: okay,

Aizen: why not?

Tousen: sure.

A week of truth or dare was banished... and Unohana was officially pissed, she had a little talk about responsibility to Gin... and when, and when not to use a canon.

* * *

well? Did you like it? I hope you did! Well, I'm still taking ideas!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	5. Chapter 5: blood will be spilled

Chapter 5: blood will be spilled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I want to thank: timcanpy93, ultima-owner, Ichigos furture wife, stebbins -stella-, and Yosh.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the canon incedent. Gin had been thinking for a long time and sighed. He went over to the 4th squad barraks, where everyone was waiting for him. Gin sighed.

Gin: I cannot play today... but I'll start it off. Ichigo... I dare you to hug your dad and say he's the best in the world... I have to go. *shunpoes away*

Aizen:... poor Gin.

Ichigo: I almost feel bad but I have to do the stupid dare.

30 minutes pass.

Aizen:... it feels kind of lonely without Gin and his strange methods.

Kira: I miss Captain.

Ichigo: I kinda miss the fox face to.

Tousen: but at least we won't get hurt.

Hisagi: but isn't that the reason why we played?

Shunsui: *nods* yeah, try our luck, risk, pain.

Toushiro: true, it is kinda dull.

Rangiku: *sighs* I wonder what Ginny is doing right now.

Renji: to bad Captain Kuchiki and Rukia refuse to come play now...

meanwhile, Gin is:

BOOM! Gin smashes against a wall. He was no longer smiling "that actually hurt" he mumbled. The vasto lorde chuckled evilly " it's supposed to, a shinigami is no match against me!" he roared. Gin decided to leave "the look" for last.

He smiled and picked himself off, dusting some of the sand from his Haori. "ya know, you are at full strength.. but I haven't even used my Shikai yet." Gin said. That really pissed off his opponent "okay, release your shikai! It won't make a difference" the Vasto lorde retorted.

Gin grinned " oh no, I'm going to release my ban kai... to the second level. Ban kai." he said calmly. A wall of reiatsu engulfed him... and he was gone. The Vasto lorde (I'm just going to call him bob) looked over... and saw no sign of Gin. A few seconds later a thunderous roar filled the air and a huge amount of reiatsu was shot at him.

He was annihilated within seconds. Then, from the sky, came a silver dragon. It had 2 powerful legs, and arms. It was enormous, it had sharp claws, the teeth were huge, and his eyes were red. The dragon sighed "no one can pose a challenge these days" it sighed. It transformed and turned out to be Gin. He looked at his watch and smiled "might make it for a round" he muttered and did something he hadn't done in years. He held up his hand and said " I, Ichimaru Gin, command thee to open the portal to Seretei.

By order of the second son of god, son of Eve, open!" he had to shout that last part because that was the way it was supposed to be done. A portal opened to his room and smiled. He stepped through and inspected the area. He closed the gate and shunpoed to the fourth division.

Kira: Hisagi truth or da-

Boom! Gin crashes onto Kira.

Gin: *gasps* Izuru! I'm sorry I didn't know where I was goin!

Kira: i-it's fine, would you like to start?

Gin: yes and I will say this, blood will be spilled.

Everyone: *moans* ( but they are actually excited)

Gin: Toushiro! Truth or dare?

Toushiro: it's Captain Hitsugaya. Oh well. Dare.

Gin:dare ya for a paint ball fight.

Toushiro: it's on!

Everyone: _wonder who's gonna live... let the games begin!_

-12-

everyone was on their usual teams. Gin, Tousen, Aizen, and Kira were one. Toushiro and Rangiku pull out (they like to cause trouble... weird) Hisagi, Shunsui, Renji, and Ichigo decide to team up. They all had paint ball guns, but what they don't know is, is that Gin has been shooting a paintball Gun ever since he was alive (he made it out of wood and stuff) and still remembers how. Whenever Gin gets real focused on a shooting game, Aizen says Gin is in his hunter mode. Well Gin had a sniper's gift, so he sniped using a sniper gun.

He took down Ichigo with a head shot. He himself had a few injuries. He was hit in the eye (thankfully Gin had his eyes closed) so Gin was mainly using a sniping gun because of his left eye. Tousen was using paint grenades, Kira was using an Ak-47 filled with paint balls, and Aizen had a standard hand gun.

Gin smiled and said "look out! I'm gonna hit lethal areas now!" they all understood and stopped shooting. Renji, Hisagi, and Shunsui thought it meant they had run out of ammo. They all smiled and shot, leaving themselves wide open. Actually, they were just giving their ammo to Gin. He was not satisfied, he promised blood and he will deliver blood.

Renji: HAHA! we've got em now!

Hisagi: yeah were actually wini- *gets hit by 13 paintballs... and there is so much force it pierces the skin... he went down*

Renji: WTF? *ducks back down*

Shunsui: poor Hisagi... but at least we're saf-

the whole area was blown up. The debris scraped them. Now it was a stand off. And it lasted about 4 seconds. Gin hit them with two AK-47s and were out. Unohana just arrives... and sees 4 new patients... and paint splattered all over them. Unohana is pissed, but can't find Gin, Tousen, Kira, or Aizen.

They are actually in hueco mundo chatting with each other and having tea... (P.S, Tousen's hair is STILL dyed)

* * *

not my best, but the best I can come up with at the moment. Please review ideas are greatly excepted!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	6. Chapter 6: The last straw

Chapter 6: the last straw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thank you: Stebbins -stella-, Yosh, Ultima owner, Ichigos future wife, and timcanpy93

* * *

Unohana was going to blow, because of Gin, she was constantly busy. That's when she thought of a challenge that might doom the Gotei 13, or save it. She proposed it to the old man, and he said it would be interesting. All of the truth or dare players were informed of the challenge.

Gin read out loud " we propose a game of dodge ball, all out. The players on our team are: Soi fon, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Nemu, and a few other officers. You, and all of the other truth or dare members must play. If you win, you can play truth or dare without me suspending the game. But if we win, you cannot play the game anymore... ever. The game will begin in 2 hours. In the courtyard... be prepared."

he finished. Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Shunsui, Aizen, Tousen, Rangiku, Toushiro, Ukitake, and Kira were participating. So it went like this:

Gin: lets go and pwn all of em!

Everyone: YEAH!

Gin: they can't tell us what ta do! Even if it's for our safety, we need adrenaline!

Everyone: YEAH!

Gin:so let's go and show how we do things!

Everyone enters the "arena" where everyone is waiting for them. They out numbered their team 100 to 1. they weren't really intimidated, that just meant more targets right? The battle was on, where they got all of the balls, I have no idea.

Renji:TAKE THAT! *hits 3 shinigami*

Gin: this is your biggest mistake! *practically gives them a bone crushing throw, which take out all of the shinigami in its way.*

Aizen: WE WILL WIN! (so much for the nice, calm man) *takes out 4 shinigami*

they took many casualties as well. Everyone was out... except Gin. They were all hit, because the team had used the "new kid tactic" meaning, they all ganged up on one person. Gin was the only one left... Gin was pissed.

Gin:... I will not lose.

Unohana: *grinning* it's over captain Ichimaru. You've lost.

Gin:... haha! What a joke! I have various ways of stunning my prey.

Yamamoto: no projectiles are allowed Capain Ichimaru.

Gin: no, no... watch.

Gin's ultimate weapon, he only uses it when he's really pissed... he stopped grinning, and frowned... there were 6 left on the opponents side. Half of them were already stunned with fear. Everyone on Gin's team gasps, as they figure what Gin is doing.

Aizen covers Kira's eyes, everyone puts a Kido barrier around themselves and close their eyes (except Tousen... his hair is still dyed.) everyone on the other team are confused. Most of them are already shivering in fear.

Gin then opened his eyes... and put on the most menacing look in his eyes, a look of pure hatred. All of them froze in place, unable to look away. Even Kenpachi is scared, Gin hits all 6 of them out. Yamamoto is also stunned, for he has never seen Gin's eyes.

Gin closes his eyes and grins "it's over guys! You can put down your shields and open your eyes!" he says in a very good mood. Everyone immediately puts down their barriers and cheered.

Kira: good job captain!

Everyone:YOU DID IT!

Gin: I guess I did... but those lower seats and vice captains don't look to good.

And he was 100% correct. They were in a state of shock, most of them were on the ground, twitching, foaming, or both. All of the vice captains didn't do that, but they still were in a state of complete shock.

Unohana sighed and got them all to the 4th division. Gin smiled and shouted "WE DID IT! TRUTH AND DARE LIVES!" everyone roared their agreement.

* * *

So? You like? Let me know! Ideas are greatlyaccepted! Please let me know! If you have any ideas for Gin and Cherry please let me know! I'm dying! My brains starting to shut down and crash for summer vacation!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	7. Chapter 7: spin the bottle anyone?

Chapter7: spin the bottle anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I want to thank: Stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, Ultima-owner, and Yosh for reviewing my story!~

here it is!

* * *

Gin was incredibly bored that day. He was starting to get bored of truth or dare. When an evil idea popped into his mind. He got a bottle and shunpoed over to the 4th division. Aizen, Toushiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shunsui, Hisagi, and Kira. Were waiting for him.

Renji: what's with the bottle?

Gin: *chuckles evilly* why, I thought we keep things fresh... spin the bottle. You guys want in?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Aizen: I don't see why not. What are the rules?

Gin: simple, a person spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on the person who spun it has to kiss that person. For example, if I were to spin the bottle, and it would land on Shiro-chan, I would have to kiss him. Then he spins the bottle and he does the same for whoever it lands on and it goes on like this.

Renji: evil... I'm in!

Everyone: *nods*

Gin: alright! I'll go first! *spins the bottle*

the bottle lands on Aizen.

Gin: *sighs in relief* thank goodness it's just Aizen. *kisses Aizen on the cheek*

Aizen: yeah, well, my turn! *spins the bottle*

it lands on Yachiru. And that, was how spin the bottle was more dangerous than truth or dare. It went like this:

Aizen: well, I guess I have to kiss Yach-

Kenpachi: LIKE HECK YOU WILL! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TO GET TO HER! *draws his sword*

Aizen: *puts his hands up and takes a step back* it's just a game Kenpachi, it's not going to hurt anyone.

Kenpachi: I WILL KILL YOU FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT KISSING YACHIRU!

Gin: OMFG! EVERYONE TAKE COVER! *ducks behind a barricade*

Everyone:...?

and the war broke out. Hisagi was stabbed in the arm, Toushiro was hurt trying to defend Hisagi, Rangiku was hurt trying to save Toushiro, Shunsui slipped and broke his arm (VERY heroic). Rukia was hurt trying to save Shunsui from falling, Renji was crushed between the 2 when running for cover, and Yachiru ran away.

The only ones left who were still conscious were: Kira, Aizen, and Gin. Aizen was injured badly because he was fighting Kenpachi, who wasn't even scratched. Kira was panicking when he finally mustered up the courage to shout "we have to let Gin handle a METAL SPOON! it's our only chance!"

Aizen actually considered it and said "ALRIGHT! BUT BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING!" Kira nodded "alright, captain, are you ready?" he asked Gin. Gin nodded and gulped "okay, I'm ready." Kira got a metal spoon and handed it to Gin. Gin's vision went fuzzy and his he only saw Kenpachi and the color red.

Kira's worst fear came true, because Gin hasn't been exposed to a spoon for such a long time, he was out of control. Gin defeated Kenpachi within 30 seconds, and now, Gin was ready to shed more blood. Kira had to think, Aizen collapsed due blood loss, and Gin was about to go berserk.

Kira knew how to get the spoon fro Gin, but it would be VERY embarrassing... but he didn't have a choice. He called out to Gin "c-captain.I...I... I love you..." he said, blushing. Gin opened his eyes and blinked, Kira took this opportunity and grabbed the spoon.

Gin was back to normal almost immediately. Gin smiled and said "so, I wasn't hallucinating when you said those 4 words hmm?" Kira blushed "u-um well, we have to get these guys to Unohana!" and he started to clean up. Gin chuckled and transferred everyone to their usual areas in the building. When Unohana came in she instantly knew this wasn't a normal

game of truth or dare, because everyone was injured badly. She marched over to Gin and yelled "what the heck happened?" Gin laughed nervously "um we were playing spin the bottle! And Aizen spun it and it landed on Yachiru... Kenpachi got mad so..." he trailed off.

Unohana sighed and shook her head, she started massaging the bridge of her nose. "alright, you are banned from ever playing that game... EVER." she said that last part sternly. Gin shrunk "h-hai Unohana Taicho." he barely squeaked.

Kira escorted Gin out, when they were through the door she smiled, "Gin, you are so powerful, strong, and bold. Perfect for being a leader... the only problem is, you are easily intimidated." she mumbled. She worked on all of them, and laid them on the bed when she was finished. She shook her head and wondered how Gin and a spoon could cause this much damage on Kenpachi.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I hope you did! I will work on the rest of the chapters soon! Have a great memorial day!

Yours truly, cool guy33 :)


	8. Chapter 8: sleep over

chapter 8: sleep over?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Okay first I REALLY want to thank ultima-owner for reviewing both of my stories. I also want to thank: stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, and Yosh (oh, Gin CAN hurt someone with a pillow). So, enjoy!~

* * *

it had been 3 weeks since the spin the bottle incident. Everyone was healed, and Gin told Kenpachi that they were just joking. Kenpachi apologized to Aizen, who was very grouchy, but none the less, accepted the apology. Gin was very bored that day and here was how it went:

Gin: I'm sooo booreeedd!

Aizen: well, we all are bored so deal with it.

Kira: *yawns* I'm still a little sleepy...

Gin: I know! Lets have a sleep over party! We can sleep over at my division if you want, but you don't have to. We'll have movie night, play video games, have a pillow fig-

Kira and Aizen at the same time: NO!

Everyone: *stares at them*

Kira:er, um. Ichimaru Taicho! You remember last time you had a pillow fight with a boxer!

Gin: *smiles at the memory* yeah... wait! That was because we were fighting and my "pillow" was stuffed with spikes and lizards! He lived for 45 minutes after that... hehe... but I will actually use feathers this time!

Kira:that would be better...

Aizen: *sighs* I'll bring my first aid kit.

Kenpachi: I want to play truth or dare!

Gin: *sighs* okay, Kenpachi, truth or dare?

Kenpachi: DARE!

Gin: I dare you to super glue a penny to your forehead, and then hit the back of your head until it falls off.

Kenpachi: oh that's easy!

About, 15 smacks later. He's out cold.

Gin: alright! Let's do this!\

at first it was all good... but then, the pillow fight came. It was the last activity of the night, of course Kira and Aizen were responsible for that one. When the pillow fight started, it was all in good humor... but then it soon turned out to be an all out war! Gin was in the middle of it, he looked at his pillow and started stuffing A LOT of feathers into the pillow. Of course, after a while it started getting harder... and harder, and harder until it was so hard, it could bruise you pretty badly. Gin grinned evilly and started his real assault. Everyone was trying to kill each other with their pillows, but in the end, their pillows were just to soft. But then, Gin came along and Wham! They were all unconscious, Aizen and Kira were on Gin's tea and scolded him.

Kira: we said ONLY feathers!

Aizen: Gin, why are you so disobedient?

Gin: but there are really only feathers in there!

Aizen: let me see! *grabs pillow and opens it* WT-

he was cut off when the pillow exploded in his face. Then, the third division was a sea of feathers.

Gin: ha! Told you!

Aizen:... okay... let's get these guys to the 4th division...

Kira: I have a feeling your division was placed next to Unohana Taicho's for a reason.

Gin: nope, I have no clue!^^

Unohana sighs as she patches up all of them.

* * *

Okay, I know this is short, but I am starting to have writers block again! Ideas, ideas!

yours truly, Cool guy 33 :)


	9. Chapter 9: street fighter?

chapter 9: street fighter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or street fighter.

I want to thank: stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, ultima-owner, Yosh, seconda etapa, Yami otaku, and Ichigos future wife, for reviewing my story! Thank you for the ideas!

* * *

It took 3 days to clear Gin's division of feathers, and during that time, everyone recovered.

Everyone except Gin, Kira, and Aizen: _I wonder how many things Gin can turn into a deadly weapon?_

Gin: alright! Hisagi! You start!

Hisagi: um... Gin, truth or dare?

Gin: truth.

Everyone:_ that's a first._

Hisagi: um... how many cute innocent things can you turn into a deadly weapon?

Gin: like what? Name an item.

Hisagi: ok... a blanket.

Gin: I can suffocate people with that.

Hisagi:... a glove.

Gin: put it on my hand and punch someone.

Everyone is taking a mental note of this.

Hisagi:... Kira.

Gin: he's a fighter and my vice captain.

Hisagi:... a puppy.

Gin: agitate it and put it in someone's face.

Hisagi: … a rabbit?

Gin: sharp teeth, and a carrot in you shirt.

Hisagi: a tissue?

Gin: shove it down their throat.

Hisagi: a twig?

Gin: poke their eye out.

Hisagi:...

Everyone suddenly doesn't want to play anymore. Gin sees this and smiles.

Gin: you guys wanna play the game street fighter?

Everyone: *shrugs* sure, why not?

Everyone becomes very absorbed in the game, everyone was suddenly very hot. When they felt reiatsu, they knew it was the captain commander. Everyone looked at Toushiro, who noticed this and a vein throbbed on his head. A few minutes later, this was basically the exchange.

Toushiro: HYOURIMARU IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE USED LIKE THAT!

Hyourimaru: I don't mind... plus I can always do it again.

Toushiro:_ be quiet._

Rangiku: PLEASE captain! it's boiling in here!

Gin: PLEASE CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA !

Aizen:... please?

Tousen... (not here)

Shunsui: come on Hitsugaya-kun!

Hitsugaya:... okay, if anyone can beat me in street fighter I will.

Everyone was silent. Aizen, Kira and Gin didn't want to play (even thought Gin suggested it) Gin sighed and stepped up "what if I lose?" he asked cautiously. Toushiro smiled " you have to use Shinso as a butter knife for the rest of your life." he said coolly. Gin gasped, he thought for a moment and sighed "okay 2 out of 3" they played. Gin won the 2 rounds in a flash, Gin was actually a very well coordinated person. (if he is not wielding a spoon) Toushiro stared at Gin for a moment and sighed

defeat. "hyourimaru" and then, presto! Shaved ice for all! After a while, the heat died down, Hyourimaru was no more. But, Kenpachi wanted to play, Gin nodded and handed him a controller. Kenpachi took it and faced Ukitake, they battled... and Kenpachi lost. Kenpachi tried 10 times but didn't win once. He exploded in a fit of cussing.

Kenpachi: I'm GONNA KILL YA ALL!

Everyone: OMFG!

then. A lot of people got injured, Gin, Aizen, and Kira were in the safety of a level 70 kido barrier. Rangiku and Toushiro slipped away. Gin watched as the captains were taken out one by one. He sighed "maybe we should do something..." Gin said as Renji slammed into the Kido barrier. Kira nodded and this is how the exchange went.

Kira: captain, you do it.

Gin: WHY ME?

Aizen: because it's your fault.

Gin:...

Kira: not it!

Aizen: not it!

Gin: not it! Darn! okay, I'll go.

Gin steps out and sees Kenpachi in a rampage. Kenpachi smiled when he saw Gin "hello my spoonly challenged friend! I'm gonna kill you!" he charged at Gin. Gin smiled and hit Kenpachi on the back of his neck.

The effect was immediate, Kenpachi was down! Gin smiled and said "that's what you get for saying I'm spoonly challenged! It's spoonmanic!" Gin looked around and saw Aizen and Kira coming his way. They all dragged the victims to their rooms in the 4th division.

After a while, Unohana entered the room and sighed, she was done being shocked. When she fixed them, she took and aspirin and went to bed. But when duty calls, will Gin be able to save them with an unusual talent? Or will he lead them to their doom? Stay tuned, and find out!

* * *

Hmmm? Do you like it? Thank you people for answering my pleas! I will work on the next chapter vigorously and try to update asap!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)


	10. Chapter 10: DDR and trials of fear

chapter 10: DDR and... trials of fear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thank you:stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, ultima-owner, Yosh, seconda etapa, Yami otaku, and Ichigos future wife, for reviewing my story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm actually typing this chapter at a house at lake Anna. Or something like that, we just came back from fishing and we'll go back out in a an hour or so! There is no internet connection here, so idk when this will be up. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Gin: okay! time to do a fear trial!

Kira: a fear trial?

Gin: yup! Well... I won't be participating, the people who are participating are: Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Ukitake, Hisagi, and Shunsui! Aizen, and I are going to set it up!... wanna help?

Kira: *sighs* okay.

Gin: alright! Here are the envelopes of their worst fear!

Gin opens the envelopes and reads them out loud to Kira.

Gin: Renji: me frowning and opening my eyes, Hisagi: me opening my... hey, wait a minute! *speed reads through all of them.* aww man! They're all the same!

Kira: well, you are pretty scary when you do that.

Gin: well, I better return these!

30 minutes later the letters come in again.

Gin: okay what they are afraid of is: Renji: DDR...?, um Byakuya: lightning... hehe, Ichigo: clowns? HAHA that is so funny! Ukitake: broccoli... wow, Hisagi: dogs... wow Komamura-san must be really offended. Shunsui: the movie : It's A Small World. Wow, let's get cracking!

Kira: this is going to end badly.

Gin: okay, I just told Aizen-san we're going to do Renji's worst fear in Morse code.

Kira:... I'll go get the DDR from your closet.

Gin: okay! =)

Kira runs to Gin's closet and retrieves the (which is actually bigger than his room, there is a secret door somewhere in the closet, then you have to enter a code, then a trap door opens up beneath you and takes you to a underground facility that stretches for miles, thousands of miles underground. )This is how Renji's day went.

Renji was very paranoid, when he entered there was something strange, nothing was out of place. But he couldn't help but feel like he was going to go through the worst day of his life. And his instincts were correct, because when he opened the door to his office, the room was a light show!

Lights flashed everywhere! He was suddenly shoved into the room, the door locked shut behind him. He tried to open the door frantically, but they would not budge. He looked around frantically for a way out, but all of the possible exits were sealed off. He stared in horror at the machine in front of him, the DDR... he screamed a girly scream and ran to the opposite area.

But Gin was there smiling "you have 3 goals: Win 5 games of DDR in a row, survive, because you are not getting out until you complete those games, and stay sane. For every game you win, you will be given a meal... good luck." he finished and disappeared in thin air! (smoke screen + shunpo + trap door + Kyoka Suigetsu = successful illusion)

Renji eyed the machine and tried to break it... but he didn't even scratch it! He sighed and stood on the machine of death. He started the game, and he was fine... until he slipped. He hit the floor and lost, this brought back unpleasant memories from the past.

So the main reason he was deathly scared of the DDR was because when he was little, he saw a DDR and danced on it... only to be shocked badly or be injured in the middle of the game. Renji got up and scrambled to the other end... 5 days past... and he finally won 5 games in a row.

When the door opened, he burst out and ran away from the machine. When he ran he screamed " I HATE YOU GUYS!" and ran... to his room and curled up in a ball. Gin laughed so hard, he started to cry. Even Kira was chuckling, because Renji tried to send death threats to the DDR machine.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter! Next chapter will be the rest of them. Well, let me know if you liked it! I know this isn't the best chapter, but I was fishing and tired! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33


	11. Chapter 11: the scared

Chapter 11: the scared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I wanna thank: Stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, Ultima-owner, Yosh, second etapa, Yami otaku, Ichigos future wife, and nico nugget for reviewing my story! Here it is!

* * *

Gin was walking down the hallways... dragging Ichigo with him to the court yard.

Ichigo: WHAT GIVES FOXFACE? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF STUDYING!

Gin: hmmm~ were gonna see a show!

Ichigo: LIKE I GIVE A D-

Gin stuffs glue in Ichigo's mouth.

Gin: language, language! *wipes fake sweat off his forehead* that was a close one!

Ichigo: (still struggling) hmph haruumf! Thesdf tst bd!

Gin: well, I imagine it does, but you have to deal with it.

Kira: (he's right around the corner) how can he understand him?

Gin ties Ichigo to chair and to Ichigo's utter horror, it's a circus Gin pulls the glue out of his mouth and shunpo's away. Once a clown was out the effect was immediate. Ichigo's reiatsu flared, Aizen supressed Ichigo's reiatsu with his own, forming an effective barrier.

Kira and Gin sat down and watched the show. While Ichigo was frantically trying to get away. When he was about to get free the clown looked at him. He froze like a statue, and felt like he was gonna die. Ichigo tried to get away, but the clown TOUCHED him, once that happened he immediately went into ban kai form.

The clown was shocked but smiled evilly, which Ichigo thought was absolutely horrifying. Then the clown pulled out a FRIGGIN ZANPAKTOU of his own!... five minutes later... say bye bye to Charlie the clown! And hello Ichigo in the 4th division! (that clown was STRONG!) Gin was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. Aizen chuckled and Kira smiled.

Kira: who's next captain? Captain Kuchiki maybe?

Gin: nah, I already took care of him, all he did was run into his room, curl up on a futon, and mumble "the boogey man is gonna get me, the boogey man is gonna get me, THE BOOGEY MAN IS GONNA EAT ME!" or something like that.

Kira: hmmmm.

Aizen: *sighs* well, time to move on... how about Ukitake? I'll go get the giant broccoli suit.

Kira: I'll go get the regular shaped broccoli.

Gin: I'll go get the other stuff!

5 minutes later, Ukitake was in a rehabilitation center.

Kira: that was fun... I'm kinda tired *yawns* I'm taking a nap.

Gin: sounds good.

Aizen: hmmm

* * *

well, do you like it? I'll try to do some more later! I'm beat! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)


	12. Chapter 12: special guest

Chapter 12: Gin the teacher.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Stebbins -stella-, timcanpy93, Ultima-owner, Yosh, second etapa, Yami otaku, Ichigos future wife, nico nugget, and akyra 12 for reviewing my story!Also, as much as I love to recongize my reviewers, I must stop :( mainly because my copy and paste thingy isn't working H

* * *

Me: we have a special guest today! Welcome, Ichimaru Gin!

Gin: uh hi, I'm gonna teach ya guys a few things on how to kill, or seriously injure someone!

Me:... okay... stickers.

Gin: put them on their mouths, and nose.

Me: a computer.

Gin: it's a hard thing, I can bring it upon one's head.

Me:... a guinea pig.

Gin: have you seen what happens when you sprinkle food all over someone?

Me: well...water.

Gin: make them drown.

Me: a drop of water.

Gin: have you seen how I shove it up people's noses?

Me:... wow um a piece of dust.

Gin: I make them breathe it in, then they get some sort of disease because that piece of junk is in their lungs.

Me:... okay! Moving on! What was the be-

Kenpachi crashes in.

Me and Gin:...

Kenpachi: *grins* hi! I'm gonna fight you cool guy 33!

Me:... why?

Gin: yeah.. why?

Kenpachi: because she looks strong!

Me:... I don't know.

Gin: yeah she is a girl! (yeah, those of you who haven't read my profile. I'm A FRIGGIN GIRL!)

Me: yeah... HEY!

Gin: what?

Me: JUST BECAUSE I'm A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I'm WEAK! bring it on Kenpachi!

Gin: *sweat drops*

Kenpachi: HAHA! after you!

Me: *vein throbs on forehead* YOU'RE GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT! *pulls out a sword*

DIE!

Kenpachi: oh, bring it!

Our swords clash.

Aizen pops in.

Aizen: hmm Cool guy 33 has a pretty short temper.

Kira: (who also appears) yeah... maybe she's spending to much time around Yachiru.

Gin and Aizen: hmmm.

Me: I HAVE ALL OF YOUR FRIGGIN POWERS! RETURN ALL CREATION TO ASH...

Gin: *opens eyes in realization* she wouldn't.

Aizen: oh... I think she will.

Kira: come on! We have to get outta here!

Everyone runs away from Kenpachi and me.

Me: RYUUJI JAKKA!

Kenpachi: HAHA! THAT'S MORE I LIKE IT! NOW I CAN TAKE OFF MY EYE PATCH!

Me: OH YOU BETTER IF YOU WANNA LIVE!

Kenpachi: BRING IT! *Takes off eye patch* MWAHAHAHA!

Me: OHH IT'S ON!

* * *

we clash blades for about, 10 minutes. After that I was lectured on how I had to control my temper... but I think I'm just fine! What do you think? But let there be a lesson learned to all boys. Don't judge people's strength by their genders. Because if you do... they will rip your heads off! well, let me know how this TRUE story is!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)


	13. Chapter 13: I play truth or dare

Chapter 13: I play Truth or dare!

Disclaimer I do not own bleach.

In answer to Yami Otaku's question, I won. Considering I made it all in one piece... I think... did I? I can't remember! Well, I'm gonna play truth or dare with Gin! (Even though I'm wicked strong, I am nowhere as strong as Gin with a spoon!)

Gin: we have a new player! Cool guy 33! or for short, Cooly.

Me: thank... wait. What kind of nickname is cooly?

Gin: your name is WAY to long, so I came up with a nickname!

Me:... alright, um hi! I'm gonna play today.

Everyone: nice to meet you Cooly.

Gin: alright! Cooly! Truth or dare!

Me: DARE!

Everyone: _wow, just like Gin and Renji... except the guy part._

Gin: yeah! That's the spirit! I dare you to wear a dress for 1 minute.

Me:... okay, can I change it to truth?

Gin:_ yup, just like Renji. _Are you gay?

Me:... are you just asking that because of my name and gender?

Gin: Bingo!

Me:... well, then HECK NO!

Gin:... are you being honest?

Me: YES! Wait... your turn is over! Ah well. Renji! Truth or dare?

Renji: DARE!

Me:_ just like me. _I dare you... nah, this is a little boring let's spice it up! Chugging contest!

Gin, Rangiku, Shunsui, and Hisagi: YEAH!

well, we all chugged like 200 gallons of lemonade ( I am under age so I substituted with lemonade.) everyone but Byakuya ( I know, it's a shame really) who said something about how a noble shouldn't spend his time doing this. In the end we all spent like 3 hours in the bathroom. I won (NO ONE BEATS ME IN A LEMONADE DRINKING CONTEST!) when we all were finished, this is what everyone said:

Renji: oh god... I'm never drinking that much lemonade ever again.

Aizen: why did I even participate?

Kira: Lemonade... too much lemonade.

Hisagi: Sake is better.

Rangiku: yeah... much better.

Shunsui: I totally agree.

Me: WOO HOO! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!

Gin: OH YEAH! THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN AGES!

Me: oh yeah!

Gin: *put's arm around my neck* I like you!

Me: *does the same (to an extent, more like patting his back. The guy's is REALLY tall)* I like you to! You're the only one who shares my interests!

Gin: you to!

Toushiro: what are you guys doing?... and who are you? *points at me*

Gin: this is Cool guy 33! Cooly for short.

Toushiro: Cool guy 33? but she's a girl, not a guy.

Me: *vein throbs on my forehead* yeah, well, that's my name.

Toushiro:... are you gay.

Me: THAT'S IT! *Draws zanpakuto* COME HERE YOU LITTLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KID,

MIDGET OF A CAPTAIN, GREEN EYED FREAK!

Toushiro: *Vein throbs on fore head* what did you say?

Me: I SAID YOU LITTLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KID, ULTRA MIDGET OF A CAPTAIN, GREEN EYED FREAK!

Toushiro: HEY! YOU NEVER SAID I WAS A ULTRA MIDGET!

Me: YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK! YOU ASKED WHAT I SAID BUT YOU KNEW ANYWAY! *pulls down the bottom of eye and sticks tongue out*

Toushiro: ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT? (he completely loses his cool, found a weak spot!)

Me: THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR!

Toushiro draws and does his Shikai.

Toushiro: BRING IT!

Gin: *grins* ooh! A fight! *puts a barrier around everyone (except for 2 people)*

we clash, me, being very hot headed, used Ryuujin jakka. Toushiro's eyes widened and yelled at me "Cooly! You cheater!"

Me: there are no rules in a fight!

Toushiro: is to!

Me: is not!

Toushiro: is to!

Me: is not!

Toushiro: IS TO!

Me: IS NOT!

Toushiro: ohhh, I'm going to kill you!

Me: I dare you to!

Everyone's jaw drops at the sight of us. Rangiku, Aizen, and Kira sweat dropped.

Rangiku: she sure has a temper.

Aizen: ahh...

Kira: I'll make sure not to anger her in the future...

Gin: WOO HOO! COME ON KICK HIS BUTT! AWW, COME ON SHIRO-CHAN! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!

Kira:...

Aizen:...

Rangiku:... oh Gin.

Me: look out behind you!

Toushiro: I'm not stu- *get's hit in the back of the head with a boomerang*

Toushiro is knocked out cold.

I grin evilly and literally, fling him in to Unohana's office.

Gin: that was awesome! I think we'll become really good friends!

Me: yup! Oh! Look at the time! I gotta get home and back into my body before school starts! *slips something into Gin's hand*

Gin: oh, alright, see ya!

Me: see ya!

I shunpo off.

Everyone goes to their office, while Gin unfolds the piece of paper I gave him and puts me on speed dial.

Ahhh, so yeah, that was basically how my Friday morning started. And no, this is not false, this is true! And I AM NOT CRAZY! haha be seriously, I'm not crazy. And do not ask me how I beat Kenpachi, because the details are a little fuzzy to me. All I remember is me sleeping on the couch... ah, good times, good times. Well, I'll try to update soon!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	14. Chapter 14: 2 people tag along with me!

Chapter 14: 2 people tag along with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay, so if you want to be in my story, PM me and I will ask you a few questions and you're in! Easy, simple, and very fun!

* * *

Okay, school was over and I walked back home. I walked in.

Me: MOM! I'm home!

My mom rushes down and hugs me.

Mom: welcome home sweety!

Me: yeah... where's dad?

Mom: he is currently at Baltimore! So, how was school?

Me: great... I met 2 new friends!

Mom: really? Why don't you have them over!

Me: REALLY? can they sleep over to?

Mom: I don't see why not.

I hug my mom

Me: you're the best!

Cell phone: *ring ring* *ring ring*

Me: oh hold on! *answers the phone* heeeellooo?

Gin: hey cooly! When are ya comin ova?

Me: oh! Hi Gin! Um around 8, I'm bringing 2 other people along! They are both girls!

Gin: cooooolllll! alright, see ya!

Me: bye. *hangs up*

Mom: these friends of yours are girls right?

Me: YUP! I'm gonna prepare the stuff in the basement!

I rush down stairs and get 3 soul reaper badges. (there is no way in heck that I will put one of those tablet thingys in my mouth! How I got the badges, Gin gave em to me)

Knock knock.

Me: I'll GET IT!

Mom: okay.

I open the door to find 2 people. I smile.

Me: hi timmy! (timcanpy93, I call her timmy for short XP) hi Yami!

Timcanpy93 and Yami otaku: hi Cooly!

Mom: Timmy? Yami? I thought you said they were... oh. Well hello! And your names would be... (since she is use to my strange name, she isn't all that shocked about their names.)

Timmy: my name is timcanpy93! Timmy for short! Nice to meet you. *shakes my mom's hand*

Mom: oh! You seem to have your cell phone with you! It's good to know it's always there for emergencies!

Yami: hi! I'm Yami Otaku! Yami for short!

Mom: oh! Hello! Come in! Let's have dinner!

We all eat dinner, and laugh hard, because 1, Yami made a funny joke, and 2, I was drinking coke when she made that joke... and coke sprayed out of my nose. When we were finished eating Yami, Timmy, and I went down stairs.

My mom smiled, and did the dishes. Oh! I almost forgot! Here is what we look like! I have brown hair, I am about as tall as Wonderweiss, Timmy has the same hair color as me and is about the same height as me wearing glasses, and Yami is tall, about, Gin's height.

She has light brown hair with bright red highlights. (she has Aizen's phone number) we all grin and sleep in sleeping bags, we use the badges and go to Seretei. Gin and Aizen are waiting for us.

Gin: hi Cooly!

Me: Hi Gin!

Aizen: so you must be Yami otaku.

Yami: yup! Yami for short!

Aizen: cool, and you would be? *turns to timmy*

Timmy: I'm timcanpy93! Nice to meet you!

Gin: nice to meet you to!

Aizen: hello.

Gin: *turns to Yami* yay! *hugs Yami* finally! Someone who is as tall as me!

Yami:... your welcome?

Gin: *grins* sadly we can't play truth or dare today, it's a holiday around here so we don't want any broken bones!

Me: how's Shiro-chan?

Gin: oh, he's fine, just a slight concussion that's all.

Me: cool! So what are we gonna do?

Yami: yeah, there is nothing to do around here.

Timmy: yeah...

Gin: Yami will go with Aizen while you 2 come with me, we will give you a grand tour of Seretei!

Yami, Timmy, and me: yay!

We split up and walk around.

Aizen: this is the squad 11 where Zaraki Kenpachi is... and-

Kenpachi flies right by them.

Kenpachi: HEY! ARE YOU COOLY'S FRIEND?

Yami: yes, why?

Kenpachi: are you strong? Cuz Cooly is wicked strong and I need a good fight!

Yami: oh yeah! Bring it! *draws Zanpakuto*

Kenpachi: I like you! *also draws zanpakuto* come on! Let's go!

Yami: okay! Shred, aka-kaze!

They clash, Aizen sweat drops

Aizen:_ just like cooly..._

meanwhile, me and Timcanpy93 were...

Me: THIS IS SO COOL!

Timmy: OH YEAH! AWESOME!

Gin: ISN'T IT?

Just in case you guys don't know, we were currently riding a giant dragon!

Me: where did you find her?

Gin: it was hard to get her out! She was bound by a lot of kido spells! She isn't that bad! She's really nice!

Timmy: she is so cute! And fast!

Gin: isn't she?

ME: WOO HOO!

Gin: this is our spot... JUMP!

We all jump and land in a pool.

Gin: *shakes his head and sprays Timmy and me with water* what a blast!

Me: cool!... hey timmy, is your cell phone okay?

Timmy:... thankfully it's waterproof.

Me: that's a relief, so where are we?

Gin: we're in-

Toushiro: what are you doing in the tenth division?

Me: aww man, the midget captains division.

Toushiro:... cooly, Ichimaru... who are you? *points to timmy*

Timmy: my name is Timcanpy93! Timmy for short!

Toushiro:... but that's a guys name.

Timmy: so?

Toushiro: are you gay?

Timmy: *vein throbs on forehead* what?

Toushiro: I asked if you were gay, Cooly is gay so...

Me: *vein throbs on head* WHAT?

Timmy: you little midget, friggin king of the dwarves, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

Me: HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING CHIBI-KUN? WE ARE BOTH 100X MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU EVER WILL BE!

Toushiro, yet again blows his top.

Toushiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY? DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?

Gin: can I join?

Me: sure!

Timmy: oh yeah!

Toushiro: I can take all of you!

Timmy: okay! cry, benihime!

Me: return all creation to ash, Ryuujin jakka!

Gin:... shoot em dead, Shinso!

Tousiro: ban kai! Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!

All of us: BRING IT!

meanwhile, Yami was...

Yami smiled as she defeated Kenpachi. Aizen stared in amazement as she sheathed her zanpakuto. Aizen smiled and then felt a sudden surge of reiatsu, it felt like Yamamoto quadrupled and were fighting against each other. Yami also felt it and shunpoed with Aizen to the source. When they arrived, this was what they heard/ saw.

Toushiro: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Me: NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME BEING GAY!

Toushiro: YOU TAKE IT BACK FIRST!

Me: NO!

Timmy: WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK IF WE WERE GAY?

Toushiro: BECAUSE OF YOUR NAMES!

Gin: WELL THAT WASN'T NICE SHIRO-CHAN!

Aizen and Yami sweat dropped.

Yami: I thought Gin was the mature one in the group.

Aizen: no... Cooly and Timmy probably have more maturity than Gin.

Toushiro spotted Yami and yelled: who are you?

Yami: um... My name is Yami Otaku! Yami for short!

Toushiro's eyes widened and asked : are you also Gay?

Yami: *vein throbs on forehead* NO! ASK AGAIN AND YOU DIE!

Me: oooohhh!don't get Yami mad, or she'll kick your butt!

Timmy: you REALLY don't want her mad.

Gin: I don't know what happens when she's mad, but I don't wanna know.

Toushiro: grrr, alright *turns back to us* come on! Bring it! I can take you!

Gin: are you underestimating us?

Me: I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY TIME YA LITTLE MIDGET!

Timmy: yeah...

Yami: okay, break it up!

Me: buuuuut Yami! He called me gay!

Timmy: me to...

Yami: really? Well, let me join the fray!

Aizen: I thought you were the mature one... well, I guess we are all short tempered to a point.

Toushiro: now this is un-

and that, was the end of the fight! Yami is wicked strong! After that, Gin and Aizen made sure they always brought some chocolate with them (chocolate calms the soul! Literally) so, that was how we spent the night! Please review!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	15. Chapter 15:here we come!

Chapter 14: here we come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Sadly, Timcanpy93 was absent that day :( I was very sad, but she says she will make it next chapter! Okay, info on my new friends! (p.s. sorry for the inconvenience, my computer crashed when it was being posted, sorry!)

* * *

Rainingsun A.k.a rain. She is a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. About the same height as Rangiku. Zanpakuto:

Stebbins -stella- : a little taller than Rukia, brown hair, brown eyes. Zanpakuto:

Yami Otaku: is a girl, just as tall as Gin, light brown hair with bright red highlights. Zanpakuto: Aka-kaze.

Me: about as tall as wonderweiss, brown hair, brown eyes, and blue toungue (for now, I ate some candy with very strange outcomes...) Zanpakuto: Ryuujin Jakka.

Me: MOM! I'm home!

Mom: oh welcome home! Are your friends coming over?

Me: Timmy is sick, Yami is coming over, I made 2 new friends! Can they some over to?

Mom:... you seem to be very popular! Of course!

Me:_ for more reasons than you think_ cool!

Ring ring, ring ring.

I pick up the phone

Me: heeeello?

Yami: hi Cooly! I'll be over in 5 minutes!

Me: 5 minutes? But isn't your house 30 minutes by car?

Yami: yeah, Gin taught me how to shunpo!

Me: wait... are you in your *looks at mom* natural Gigai?

Yami: yeah, if you use some of your spiritual pressure, you can shunpo! It doesn't even take a speck of reiatsu!

Me: sweet. *ring, ring* oh hold on it's Gin.

Yami: kay

Me: hey Gin, whats up?

Gin: ya gotta get here soon! They found starlight!

Me: who?

Gin: starlight! My dragon! They plan ta execute her!

Me: WHAT? hold on let me phone in Yami. *puts phone into multi conversation mode* Yami! They plan to execute Starlight! The dragon!

Yami: WHAT?

Gin: it's horrible! Ya gotta get over here soon!

Yami: okay, were bringing 2 other people who have zanpakuto's, they are both girls... did anyone oppose Starlight being executed?

Gin: yes, Aizen, Kira, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru... and you guys.

Me:... we are not captains.

Yami: we are strong, yes, but not captains.

Gin:... just come over here and you will see.

Me: so Starlight is really going to be executed?

Gin: yeah.

Yami: how will they execute her.

Gin:... dragon meat anyone? Cuz the old man is gonna make dinner.

Me and Yami:... when is the execution going to start?

Gin: 5 hours from now, hurry! 1st division, they bound her by many kido spells!

Me: we'll make it, don't worry Gin, we won't let her be killed.

Yami: hang in there and DON'T CRY OR SHOW ANY WEAKNESS!

Gin: *sniffs* kay.

We all hang up. I look at my mom who heard the entire conversation, and was now staring at me like I'm crazy.

Mom: WHO IS GOING TO BE WHAT? KILLED? CAPTAIN? GIGAI? DRAGON! WHAT IS GOING ON?

Me: oh crap. Um mom, I can explain, um, it's... a-

Yami: bursts in: I'm HERE! I HAVE THE- *looks at my mom who is staring at Yami* oh! Um hello Cooly's mom! How have you been?

Mom: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON? A Zanpakuto? Captain? Dragon? Execution? What is going on.

Yami looks at me, and I nod sadly.

Yami: *smiles* yup! It's all in here! I brought the game card! *pulls out a memory card* Gin is right, we can't let Starlight be executed or it's game over.

Me: _thank god,Yami, I love you (as a friend)_

Mom: *relaxes* oh, okay.

Someone knocks.

Me: I'll get it! *opens door* hi Rain, Stebbin! *quickly whispers into their ear.*

Stebbin: hi! I'm Stebbin stella! Stebbin for short.

Rain: I'm Rainingsun! Rain for short.

Mom: well, time to eat.

We all wolf down our food as my mom stares in shock at how much we can eat in one gulp, when were finished we thank her for the meal and rush down stairs.

Me: ready?

Everyone: ready!

Me: here Rain, Stebbin, soul reaper badges, just like that orange haired kid has, let's go!

Rain and Stebbin: cool!

We all go to Seretei, we shunpo to the 1st division where Gin was close to being tempted to wield a spoon.

Me: okay how did this happen?

Gin: I-I w-well...

Kira: Starlight was found, simple as that.

Aizen: it's horrible.

Me: I'm gonna...

Stebbin: poor starlight...

Yami: why I'm gonna...

Rain:... oh! That's right! My name is rain! The other one is Stebbin! Nice to meet you!

Gin: nice to meet you to...

Me: well? Nothing will get done if we just sit around cryin about it! I'm goin in!

Yami: me to! Wait here, as back up, this could get ugly.

We literally, blow up the doors and walk right in, I was the first to speak.

Me: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR %#$^ MIND? STARLIGHT IS NICE, AND NOT A THREAT!

Yami: Yeah, you should reconsider... Cooly, language.

Yamamoto: it is not my choice, I asked Central 46 and they said they want her killed, but I tried to over rule it with the captains but in the end central 46-

Me: CENTRAL 46 MY $#! STARLIGHT IS NICE!

Yamamoto: but cen-

he stops as I start cursing him in 500 different languages. Aizen, Gin, Stebbin, Rain, Yami, and all ofthe captains and vice captain's mouths dropped as I started to cuss, most of the languages they didn't even know. As I finally finish my 10 minute cursing session, I say.

Me: you're lucky I only spoke the extinct ones and/or the ones that are not used by many people. Anyway, why do you even listen to central 46?

Yamamoto: because they have more power than us.

Yami: social status, power?

Yamamoto: both.

Me, Yami, Rain, Gin, Stebbin, Aizen, and Kira: we have more power than all of those corrupt fools combined!

Yamamoto: even I am not as strong as one of them.

Me: so what? You just gonna give up? How about we make a deal?

Everyone is interested at what I have to propose.

Me: if we beat the central 46's butts, Starlight can live and be free.

Yamamoto: imposs-

Me: let me finish. She is swift, agile, strong and powerful. I was thinking, during war she can transfer messages in bags. But when there is peace, she will deliver mail.

Yamamoto: and if you don't win?

Me: we will die by the central 46's hands, they show no mercy.

Yamamoto: do the others agree?

Me, Rain, Yami, Gin, Aizen, Stebbin, and Kira: we agree, bye!

We all shunpo off.

Me: were here~

Gin: lets go.

Everyone: yeah.

Gin: BAN KAI! KAMI SHINI NO YARI! (god killing spear)

Me: Return all creation to ash, ryuujin jakka!

Yami: shred aka-kaze!

Stebbin: snap, Tobiume!

Rain: sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!

Aizen: shatter, kyoka suigetsu (becomes almost invisible)

Kira: raise your head, wabisuke!

we all battle the central 46 members... it was all over. We won.

Me: *covered in blood* lets go.

Everyone: yeah.

Yamamoto:... okay, she can live.

Us: yay!

Toushiro: hi I'm hitsugaya toushiro.

Rain: I'm rainingsun, rain for short.

Toushiro: are you emo?

Rain:... no, but instead of slitting my wrists can I slit your throat?

Toushiro: no... bye.

Rain: bye.

Gin:... do you here something?

Me: yeah... sounds like someone is screaming... it's getting louder.

Yami: this sounds oddly familiar.

Me: yeah, it kinda sounds like tim-

someone crashes through the roof.

Timmy: aww holy mother of fudge that hurt!

Stebbin: is this timmy?

Rain: I think so, is she?

Me: *cough* yeah *cough*

Yami: Timmy!

Timmy gets up from the rubble and smiles.

Timmy: Yami! I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner! I had the sniffles and I was not allowed to go to school. I kept the soul reaper badge, man did it come in handy! *looks at Stebbin and Rain* hi! *holds out hand* my name is timcanpy93! Timmy for short!

Rain: *Shakes Timmy's hand* his I'm rainingsun! Rain for short.

Stebbin: I'm stebbin stella! Stebbin for short!

Timmy: nice to meet you guys! So what did I miss? And why are all of you guys covered in blood? Aww man! Did I miss another fight?

Me: yeah, but starlight, the dragon, was about to be executed, but Central 46 got executed before they could kill her!

Yami: yeah, you would've loved the fight, lots of strong people.

Timmy: aww man! Ah well, be sure to call me next time there is a fight!

Me: wait, why didn't you use the soul reaper badge immediately after you were sentenced to your room?

Timmy: I did! But then this weird train thingy chased after me! It was awful! But I was finally able to escape it by jumping down a hole! And here I am!

Me: oh, well, we're going to have a party!

Yamamoto: we are?

Me: yup! Now, IT'S PARTY TIME!

Gin: starlight is going to party to!

Yamamoto: WHAT?

Gin: come on in starlight! She's goin ta be the DJ!

Starlight: um hi.

Yamamoto: you speak English?

Starlight: yeah, let's party!

After a while everyone joined us, it was one heck of a party! I finally was able to taste some sake! It was goooood! But then Gin caught me and took it away. I didn't have enough to get drunk, but my vision got fuzzy at times. Yami and Timmy can easily drink Sake without getting drunk.

Stebbin and Rain drank lemonade, I made a mental note to myself as I saw Shunsui and Rangiku get drunk... always only drink 5 sips.

* * *

Wowza! Timmy made it! YAY! remember! If you wanna be in the story tell me and I'll aske you some questions! (P.S Starrk might appear next time I post)

yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	16. Chapter 16: Gin, why are you here?

chapter 16: Hi Gin... what are you doing at my house?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hehe, someone played a surprise visit to my house... P.S sorry for the confusion I might have caused when updating, this is supposed to go before physics!

* * *

Me: so, Yami, Timmy, Rain, and Stebbin, you guys comin to my house at 6?

Everyone: yup! See ya!

Me: kay! *walks on the path my house* _what a peaceful day..._

CRASH!

Me: ah ship. (I ain't allowed ta cuss) *runs to house*

while in the house...

Mom: GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU BLEACHED YOUR HAIR, GANGSTER!

Gin: whoa! Hold on mam! My hair is not bleached! This is my natural hair color! Hence my name, Gin.

Mom: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM COOLY?

Gin: well, I wanted to pay her a visit... hey! There she is! Hey, Cooly!

Me: oh! It's Gin! Hey *does a knuckle touch with Gin*

Mom:... that really is your name?

Gin: yeah, I just MOVED in and I thought I payed my landlady a little visit.

Me: LANDLADY?

Mom: oh! So you are Ichimaru! Hi, your room is next to Cooly's.

Gin: thanks, I'll move right in!

Me: COOL! so Gin, hows life in Seretei? How's Aizen and all the others?

Gin: oh good, we've taken a break in our usual activities.

Me: hmm, so what are you doing here?

Gin: well, I'm quite young in Shinigami standards, so I will be teaching at your school!

Me: sweet! What will you be teaching?

Gin: what's your schedule?

Me: um, compacted math, physics, and stuff.

Gin: cool! I'll be teaching Physics, Compacted math, Orchestra, History, English, Gym, and I'll be supervising a few other after school activities, all in the order told.

Me:... sweet, you might have Yami, Timmy, Rain, Stebbin, and me for the entire day.

Gin: cool.

Mom:... okay, I don't even want to know where Seretei is.

We settle down and everything, we talk and stuff, when they came over!

Yami: hi cooly... Gin! What are you doing here?

Gin: I might be teachin all of you!

Yami: sweet.

Rain: cool!

Timmy: AWESOME!

Stebbin: nice...

Gin: lets party!

Everyone: woo hoo!

Mom: oh boy.

Dad: hi!

Gin turns all formal and stuff... for a second I viewed him as an adult... scary...

Gin: you must be Cooly's dad, nice to meet you, I'm Ichimaru Gin.

Dad: hello Gin, so you are the new tenant. _And some spiritual pressure to!_

Gin: yup! _Hmm,captain level reiatsu... perfectly honed... well well, captain 14 is here!_

Me: DADDY! *whispers* dad, Gin is a shinigami, I'm one to!

Dad:... okay, go to sleep, looks like there was a party.

Me: yeah...

Dad: where are your friends?

Me: they went home.

Dad: hi sweety.

Mom: hi honey *kisses dad*

Me: *makes face* ew gross!

Mom: go to your room and go to sleep!

Me: kay!

* * *

Cliffy! (cliff hanger) try to imagine the chaos Gin will cause tomorrow! (might take 3-4 days!)

yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	17. Chapter 17: physics!

Chapter 17: physics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Mom: how can you miss the bus?

Me: I over slept... sorry.

Gin: *yawns* yeah, I'll walk with her since I forgot to take the bus to...

Mom: UHG! I'm SURROUNDED BY CHILDREN!

Gin: okay... see you later.

Me: yeah, Bye!

We walk out the door. Once were out of sight I smile.

Me: let's shunpo!

Gin: alright...

Me: ready...Go!

Five minutes later we arrive at school... before the buses.

Yami: Hi Cooly! What a party!

Rain: I'll say, best one I've ever been to.

Stebbin: it was interesting. (and no, I'm not going to tell you about the party, use your imagination!)

Timmy: oh yeah! So Gin, what's your schedule?

Gin: um physics, algebra, orchestra, then I have lunch, History, English, Gym, and a few activities after my imprisonment in this building. *grins*

All of us laugh, Gin had the same exact schedule as us, and he had the same feeling about school as us. The buses were here, so we went with Gin to our classroom. The class filled with students, then the bell rang and everyone sat in their seat. There were some morning announcements and stuff like that. Gin cleared his throat.

Gin: My name is Ichimaru Gin, I will be teaching this class for now. You can call me: Gin, Ginny, fox face, I really don't care. But please call me Mr. Ichimaru when someone important is around. When they are not around, please don't call me mister, it makes me feel old.

Everyone laughed, something they hadn't done in years during class.

Gin: yeeshk, you guys should get out more if you thought that was funny. so... um what class am I teaching again?

Everyone burst out laughing.

Me: physics! Gin-kun!

Gin: ah! Thanks cooly! um... physics... *folds arms* um *thinks really hard* uh, can you tell me what genre of physics you are studying right now?

Everyone practically crumbled to the floor (including us) laughing. Mainly because he used the term genre.

Bob: well, they aren't called genres! Were on condensed matter!

Gin: oh! I knew that!

If you could actually see Gin doing these things, you would be crying. Mainly because Gin was behaving like a teenager.

Gin: *pulls out a HUGE physics book* alright turn to page 146!

Everyone: *groans and picks themselves up from the ground* grrr *then turns to page 146*

Gin: Condensed matter physics is the field of physics that deals with the macroscopic and microscopic physical properties of matter... WTF is this? *throws down teachers textbook* god, what are teachers teaching kids these days! Gosh, it's too stuffy in here! I'm teaching this class outdoors!

Gin marched right out the front door Rain, Stebbin, Timmy, Yami, and me following right behind him. Leaving a dumbfounded students in his classroom, scratch that, his ex classroom. Gin's head appeared in the doorway

Gin: well? Come on! Don't bring your textbooks!

-38-

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They got up and followed Gin. Thinking their class in physics might actually be funner then the previous ones. And they were very relieved that Gin understood their needs. Everyone was walking towards the tree Gin was standing by.

Gin montioned them to sit by us. Everyone obediently sat down in the grass with us. Gin grinned, everyone prepared themselves for a long, agonizing lecture. Instead, they found that we were off topic, there were many laughs as Gin said he was going to teach them physics... like, when you fall out of a tree, you hit the ground.

Gin climbed up the tree like a child. Gin smiled when he made it to the top... only to fall down when a bird flew passed his head. Everyone gasped and ran over to Gin. They all poked him, thinking he was dead. Gin sprang to life.

Gin: BOO!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs behind the tree*

Gin: Haha! ah that was funny!

Me: Gin! *punches Gin playfully on his arm* you didn't have to do that!

Yami: you scared the living day lights out of me!

Rain: haha, you got us good!

Timmy: wow, I actually thought you were dead!

Stebbin: nice!

Gin: thank ya! Hmm.

Everyone was now laughing and punching Gin playfully on the arm.

Yami: you are so immature!

Gin: I know.

Me: I love it!

Axelcifer55: um hi, my name is Axelcifer55, Cifer for short, nice to meet you.

Me: Cifer! My man! How have you been?

Cifer: ah pretty good you?

Me: good, everyone this is my friend Cifer!

Gin: hello.

Yami: hey.

Timmy: hi!

Rain: hmmm.

Stebbin: hi.

Me: so... what now?

Gin: *whistles really loudly*

Everyone's attention is on Gin.

Gin: well, I don't wanna get in trouble so lets head back in.

we all walk back to our classroom.

Gin: so... who wants to watch the world cup?

Everyone: ME!

Gin: cool! Japan vs Cameroon!

We all get REALLY off topic... or so it seemed. Cifer, Rain, Stebbin, Timmy, Yami, and I noticed Gin was actually teaching us in a way we didn't know we were being taught. Confusing, I know, but it worked!

Gin: hmm, time to switch classes! My algebra students stay here the rest of you have to go.

Some people leave the room while others come in. Gin went over his introduction and read the book quietly to himself. After 30 seconds of reading it he chucked it across the room and sighed.

Gin: what are teachers teaching kids these days! Okay!

To be continued! I think I'll do 2 subjects a chapter! Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	18. Chapter 18: Chaos!

Chapter 18: chaos!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Dragon Slayer (the song), Dragon hunter (the song), or Taylor swift: Our song, or ANY of the songs mentioned in this fanfic. Sorry for not updating for a while! oh! and those of you who haven't read chapter 16, the new chapter 16 is before physics, I accidentally skipped a chapter :P sorry!

* * *

Gin: okay!

Gin basically crippled us, and taught us without is even knowing. He is currently participating in a lemonade chugging contest.

Everyone: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,CHUG, CHUG!

Cifer: uhg, I... resign. *runs to the bathroom*

Gin: oh yeah! I win! Woo!

Me: oh yeah! Good going Gin!

Timmy: I always knew you could do that!

Yami: wow, never knew the human body could hold that much liquid...

Rain:... wow, just... wow.

Stebbin: *whistles* you don't need to go to the batroom?

Gin: nope!.. omg! It's the principle! Turn to page 123 in you science textbooks!

Everyone (except Cifer and Gin) rushed back to their seats and opened their textbooks.

Gin:... and that is how the equation works!

The principle walks in as Gin says that.

Me: *raises hand*

Gin: Yes Cooly?

Me: um, Mr. Ichimaru, I think you misspelled Algebra on the board.

Gin looks at the board... and algebra is spelled aljebra.

Gin: haha, sorry! *corrects the spelling*

Principle: hmm, how are things moving along Mr. Ichimaru?

Gin: very well, they catch on very quickly!

Principle; hmmm, keep up the good work.

All of us: Kay!

Gin and I had to restrain ourselves to not call the principle "baldy-Chan!)

when the principle walks out, the bell rings. Cifer walks in and moves to the orchestra room.

Gin: alright, see ya guys or today.

Everyone: Kay!

Gin moves with :Yami, Rain, Cifer, Stebbin, Timmy, and me to the orchestra room. We were 10 minutes, so we decided to talk in the hall. Gin said he had to warm up a bit. Since he hasn't played in like, 5 years (I am NOT kidding!). So, about 2 minutes later, we heard Gin playing a song.

We expected to hear dying cows.. Ow! That hurt Gin! I'm only speaking the truth! (well, couldn't ya put it in a nicer way?) no! I'm being honest! So yeah, we expected to hear dying cows and/or sheep! But we actually heard decent music... or so we thought. After 5 seconds later, we knew it was dragon slayer.

It was REALLY good to!... for a teacher. We listened, awe struck. When the music ended about 2 minutes later, we were kinda sad... we talked about how Gin could play that well.

6 minutes had past and students were entering the classroom. Everyone unpacked their instruments. I played the violin along with Yami, Rain and Stebbin played the viola, and Timmy and Cifer played the Cello! Gin also played the violin. Most of the students groaned, a new teacher meant he was a replacement. They all liked their old one... now Gin had taken her place. Gin let them tune themselves.

Gin: alright! I'm gonna play a few songs. So you guys can sit back and enjoy... for now. See if you know these songs!

Gin ruffles through some papers and plays Dragon hunter... a very advanced Dragon hunter. Everyone stares at him intently as he plays. When he's finished we all clap, he turns red and divides us up into 2 teams.

Gin: let's turn this into a game! Whoever can guess the song I'm playing gets a point! If they don't guess correctly... they have to wait one minute before answering again! Whoever claps first gets to guess first!

Cifer claps first (team 2 my team :) ): Dragon hunter!

Gin: correct! *draws a tally mark*

we go through various songs. Gin is an amazing player, at first it was all in good nature... then things started to heat up.

Me: VIVA LA VIDA!

Gin: CORRECT! *draws tally mark on board*

in case you're wondering, my team had 56 points, counting the one Gin just gave. The other team had 55. (Gin is an AMAZING teacher... and yes, orchestra is the LONGEST subject... we have 4 hours to kill so :P) Gin plays Our song, by Taylor swift.

Me:... wow.

Timmy: yeah.. wow...

Yami: *claps* Taylor Swift! Our song!

Gin: YES! and we have a tie! who wants to know how to play it? All of us raise our hands.

Gin: ALRIGHT! I'll teach you guys tomorrow!

The bell rings.

Gin: but I'm hungry! Let's go and eat somethin!

Everyone: oh yeah!

We were actually looking forward to school tomorrow. Gin has a conversation with the whole group, he doesn't really treat us any different, if it weren't for his height and age, he probably would've passed for a teenager. We all get some food and sit down, Gin excuses himself from us and sits at the teachers table.

The teachers greet him and welcome him... surprisingly, everyone who was in Gin's class or classes, sat at the same table. 5 minutes later, Yami, Timmy, Stebbin, Cifer, Rain, and I looked in Gin's direction, he didn't look much different... except that he looked incredibly bored. Most people wouldn't notice it... but we did... meanwhile, this is what the conversation at the teacher's table was like:

Ms. Edmund: have you heard about he economy these days?

Mr. Robert: Yes! Taxes have increased!

Mrs. Leslie: yes! It's horrible! What do you think Gin?

Gin: huh? Oh! Well, we can't do anything about it so... _god dang it! These guys are so boring!_

Mrs. Leslie: it's so nice that a young man like you has taken an interest in teaching! How old are you?

Gin: _449, this year I'm turning 450!... wait... that's about 20 in human years _(Gin is very young for a shinigami... excluding Toushiro) 20...

Mrs. Leslie: oh the darling!

Gin:...

Mr. Edmund: yes, quite young.

Mr. Robert: yes! You must be very intelligent!

Gin: thank ya... um, I think I might sit with Cooly and the rest of the group now... *moves to leave*

Mrs. Leslie: you shouldn't, they don't like it when us "old people" sit with them.

Gin: thanks for the warning. *walks to where we're sitting* hey guys! Can I sit with ya? The teachers are as boring as heck.

Cifer: yes! sweet!

Yami: I was wondering when you would join...

Rain: I don't know why you didn't come with us in the first place.

Stebbin: yay!

Timmy: oh yeah! Gin is sittin with us!

Me: hey everyone! Gin is sittin with us! Gin, let's go to the bigger, rounder table.

Gin: kay.

Everyone at our table moves with us to the round table, we pat his back and tease him... while the teachers were staring at him in wonder.

Gin and me: rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

Gin: aww man! That's 3 time in a row!

Me: well, ahh it takes skill!

Everyone laughs, Gin makes such an awful joke, we laugh.

* * *

so that was how our morning went.

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	19. Chapter 19:hmmm Aizen?

Chapter 19: hmm?... Aizen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the songs in this fanfic.

Hehe, thank you all for your support!

* * *

Gin: so, here is a science brain teaser!

Everyone closes in to listen.

Gin: if a rooster goes up on a barn roof, which way will the egg fall? North, south, east or west?

Everyone is puzzled by the question, in the end we say east.

Gin: WRONG! why? Because ROOSTERS DON'T LAY EGGS!

Everyone laughs, while a man with brown hair comes up to Gin.

Aizen: Gin, you seem to be making good progress.

Gin: Aizen! *hugs Aizen* how have ya been?

Aizen: good, good, oh! Hmm hi: Cooly, Yami, Timmy, Stebbin, rain, and... who is this? *gestures to Cifer*

Cifer: Aizen! It's really you! Omg..._wait, right! Not in seretei! _My name is Cifer! Nice to meet you Aizen!

Aizen: nice to meet you to Cifer! So, Gin, I will be teaching P.E with you... for safety reasons. Not really, actually, I'm acting as a clinic person... I think the people who I just mentioned would understand this.

Us: *nods*

Gin: haha, okay.

Aizen: so, have you settled down at Cooly's place?

Everyone: WHAT? YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER?

Me: yup, he's living with me.

Everyone:... wow.

Gin: I'm settling in quite well oh! And A Kapitan 14 Zije V Cool dome! Je to vel'mi zaujimave! (Solvak)

Aizen: hmm, interesting... my, the bell has rung, oh! Now you have Gym right after lunch, English, then history.

Gin: aye, aye captain! Come on, if ya guys are in my gym class come with me!

A people leave, and some stay (which would include our special little groups) when we enter the Gym, the rest of the class is already there. Gin goes inside his little changing area, and comes out with everyday attire, a white shirt, and pants (thankfully). He then steps in the middle of the Gym and smiles.

Gin: OKAY! listen up! My name is Gin! You must call me Mr. Ichimaru when the principle or any other important people are here! I will be combining: Judo, Kung fu, Fencing, and soccer together! Creating ….. a very interesting sport! The rules are simple! Try not to die, don't play too rough, and kick the ball into the goal! You cannot use your hands! Cooly! Pick your team!

Me: oh yeah! Stebbin, Yami, Timmy, Rain, and Cifer! (of course)

and it continues this way until there are no more people left, we were up first, we were given fencing swords, our opponents were a bunch of bullies, we were conveniently facing up against them. We all grinned in anticipation. Gin blew the whistle, the game was on. Well, we didn't want to pulverize them, but make their defeat as embarrassing as possible.

We kept on making fun of them (show them who's boss!) of course, we slaughtered them... semi-joking we beat them so bad, they started crying! Cruel, but they had it coming! Gin watched our progress, the other teams battled each other. He took notes and everything! When everyone had faced a team, our class was cut in half... because of injuries.

Gin smiled he sorted us by how good of a fighter we were. Of course, our little unique group was at the top, we did nothing, maybe shoot some hoops, while the others were being drilled... endlessly.

Gin: Okay! no-

the bell rings.

Gin: well, see you tomorrow!

Everyone walks to their lockers and goes to their next class.

Gin: come on guys! I plan ta do somethin for the English class.

We crowd around him, eager to receive our instructions. We all nod and grin evilly.

The English class walked in, took their seats, and waited... and waited... and waited...a bout 15 minutes of waiting, they all got bored... when suddenly, this happened:

Gin: WELCOME TO MY CLASSROOM!

Everyone is so startled, they jerk back, falling over.

Us: WELCOME TO GIN'S CLASSROOM! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SURVIVAL!

* * *

Cliffy! Don't kill me! But I think cliff hangers are pretty cool... well, till next time! I wanna thank my other science teacher for that joke!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	20. Chapter 20: this, is, sparta! not really

Chapter 20: this is sparta!... not really.

disclaimer: I do not own bleach!

* * *

Everyone: WTH! (what the heck)

Gin: a friend of mine is coming over! We will play a survival, English game!

Everyone:..._ what does this have ANYTHING to do with English?_

Gin: 5,4,3,2,1, here he is!

Kenpachi bursts in.

Kenpachi: HI!

Me:... hi...

second etapa: hello Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: hello Etapa!

Me:... you know Kenpachi?

Etapa: yup! Second etapa, Etapa for short... so what are we doing?

Me:... uh, I honestly don't know... what ARE we doing Gin?

Timmy: what does survival have ANYTHING to do with English?

Yami:... is this even legal?

Rain: how did you get in here?

Stebbin:... I have a bad feeling about this.

Me:... were all gonna die.

Kenpachi: well, I have a right to remain silent! Well, anyway, no, this is not legal... but it's not illegal either! Well, here is how! You guys are gonna find a bunch of words jumbled together! You must separate them into actual words, then make a sentence! You have 1 minute! If you are wrong, or don't solve it in time... I drag you out of the class room and you die...

Me:... I think we can take Kenpachi on... but... won't there be a lot of complaints?

Timmy: yeah, I don't think their parents would like it if their children "died".

Cifer: god, help us... actually help the other students instead... they won't last long...

Yami:... *sigh* should I call Aizen?

Stebbin: I don't know if that's a good idea...

Me: he probably went back to seireitei.

Etapa: yeah... thank god we have spiritual pressure... oh jeez, it's about to start.

Gin gave us 50 words that are mushed together.

Gin: BEGIN!

we all work quickly, on minute was up... half of the class was dragged into the closet...

Me: Jesus Christ! He wasn't kidding!

Etapa:... I'm gonna lose on purpose... see what happens.

Stebbin: yeah, we should probably prepare to escort them to Seireitei...

Me: don't think like that!

Cifer:... we should make sure they don't become hollows.

Yami: hmmm, I guess that would be the best we could do...

Me:... alright, it's starting.

Gin: START!

we lose on purpose and walk in to the closet. What we find is pretty darn funny, what we find, instead of bodies, are people getting ready to congratulate the winner. Kenpachi is supervising us... kinda.

5 minutes pass by, and finally, there was one left... Rain! (haha, I didn't include Rain in the conversation! :P) we all jump out and tell her congrats... I glance back at Kenpachi... and he looked like he could REALLY use a fight... Gin dismissed Kenpachi before that happened.

Everyone was yelling at him, telling him that he shortened their lives by 5 years. We have one BIG party, when the bell rang Gin walked with us to the history room. Gin does his thing and history is over.

Gin does a few after school activities and walks home with me.

Gin: I don't know how you can stand school.

Me: well, now you know what I have to deal with every 5 days of the week.

Gin: ehhh...

Me:... wait... didn't you go to school?

Gin: yeah... for one year... hehe.

Me: wow... so, tomorrow is a weekend, what do you want to do?

Gin:... wanna go to Canada?

Me:... CANADA?

Gin: yeah, it's winter, I think you guys have that winter vacation thingy.

Me: okay... so?

Gin: I wanted to go snow boarding, I'm surprised you guys don't have snow yet. Can you snow board?

Me:... yes.

Gin: so lets go! We can invite Timmy, Etapa, Yami, Rain, Stebbin, and Cifer! Some of the other captains and vice captains will will come to!

Me:... alright.

And of course it's not winter, Gin was just making up and excuse because it was a little cold... and to be more precise, the reason we didn't have a week of school... was because the health inspector was visiting the school, and he needed to have everyone out of the building for a week.

* * *

Pain in the butt, ah well, can't do anything about it... so: Timmy, Etapa, Yami, Rain, Stebbin, and Cifer. Can you guys ski or snowboard?

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	21. Chapter 21: to Canada!

Chapter 21: to Canada!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Canada!

* * *

Me:... one tiny problem.

Gin: and what would that be?

Me: actually multiple problems... 1: how the heck are we gonna get to Canada? 2: where will we be staying? 3: how the friggin heck are you gonna convince our parents to come all the way to Canada with you? And 4: do you even have the money?

Gin: no, but my friend all the way in Canada invited us, he is also a Shinigami. We're staying in Vancouver on Courtney, in Mt. Washington ski resort! As for transportation, we'll just fly in a plane! And I'm still hoping I can talk their parents in letting them come...

Me: hmmm, so, who's coming?

Gin: well, you can send invitations to people in Seireitei off you go! *shoos me away*

Me: fine, brb. *goes to Seireitei*

Gin: hmm how am I going to convince them? *thinks really hard* ha! *light bulb* I know!

Gin runs to my mom's house.

Mom: Gin?

Gin: pleaseletcoolycomewithmeto *takes a big breath* !

Mom: I don't know... let me ask him. HONEY!

Dad: yes? Oh, hello Gin taicho.

Gin: hello captain 14-han!

Mom: did you here Gin's request?

Dad: yeah, make sure Cooly doesn't kill anyone if they ask her if she's gay.

Gin: hmm, I'll try.

Mom:... I'll start packing Cooly's clothes...

Gin: yeah...

my mom goes to my room.

Gin: so... does your wife know anything?

Dad: nope, wow Gin, you've grown! Now you're a captain?

Gin: yup, so... I should be goin, I'll get ya a souvenir.

I suddenly appear and land on top of Gin.

Gin: what th- oof!

Me: ah? Omg! I'm so sorry Gin! *gets off of Gin and helps him up*

Gin: ouchy guh, let's go.

Me: kay, bye daddyo!

Dad:... bye.

We both shunpo off and go to Yami's house. Gin knocks on the door.

Yami's mom (mom #2): Cooly... I'll go get Yami. YAMI! COOLY IS HERE! bye.

Me:... YAMI!

Yami: COOLY! what are you doing at my house?

Me: ah, before that... so, shocking right? Your parents found out. (read Family secrets to understand what I'm talikin about.)

Yami: yeah... so, what is the real reason you're at my house?

Gin: wanna come to Canada with?

Yami:... wow, the randomness is so overwhelming I can't even laugh. MOM! CAN I GO TO CANADA WITH COOLY AND GIN?

Mom#2: sure, make sure to pack plenty of winter... WHAT AM I SAYING? make sure you don't forget your skis!

Yami: thanks! I'll go pack up, where do we meet?

Me: Idk, Gin?

Gin: the airport...

Yami: details?

Gin: er... the airport that is about 3 miles away from here.

Yami: thanks, what time?

Gin:... let's see... it's 3 P.M... so about... 7?

Yami: sounds good.

Me: bye!

Gin: bye!

Yami: bye!~

Gin and I shunpo to Timmy's house.

Timmy: oh hi! What are you doing at my house?

Me: _I think I sense a pattern..._ uh, want to come to Canada with us?

Timmy: can't goin to Aruba!

Me: aww, we'll miss ya!

Gin: it's no fun with Timmy...

Timmy: sorry! see ya when school starts?

Me: you can bet on it!

Gin: hmmm, I'll do all I can to see you.

Timmy: Bye!

Gin: Bye!

Me: Bye!

we shunpo to Etapa's house.

Etapa: hi Cooly!

Me: _what are you doing at my house?_

Etapa: what are you doing at my house?

Gin: same reaction.

Me: wanna come to Canada with us?

Etapa:... sure, I'll go pack my stuff... will we be skiing and snowboarding?

Me: yup!

Etapa: can't do either.

Me:... we'll get you a really good sled!

Etapa:... that might work...

Me: see ya! We're meeting at the airport at 7!

Etapa: kay! See ya!

Gin: bye!

Me: bye!

We shunpo over to Cifer's house.

Cifer: Cooly! What-

Me: what are you doing at my house? Well, wanna come to Canada with us?

Cifer: sure, parents are out for 2 months, I'm pretty good at snowboarding.

Me: what slope can you go down on?

Cifer: medium hard.

Me: HARD!

Gin: hard expert, with obstacle course snowboarding, we're gonna meet up at the airport near Yai's house at 7.

Me and Cifer sweat drop and think _how is that even possible?_

Cifer: kay, bye.

Gin: Bye.

Me: Bye!

We shunpo to the ice cream store, I get coffee while Gin gets chocolate. (shunpoing everywhere is tiring!) we then shunpo to Rain's house.

Rain: Cooly! You have ice cream! Wha-

Me: save it, I know what you are about to say, wanna come to Canada with us?

Rain:... so random, I guess... I snowboard.

Me: you do medium?

Rain: yeah.

Me:... hehe, this is funny, you do medium, Cifer does medium hard, I do hard, and Gin can do Expert hard with an obstacle course...

Rain: how is it possible for Gin to be able to do that?

Me: have no idea, we're meeting at the airport near Yami's house at 7.

Gin: don't be late!

Rain: I won't bye!

Me: bye!

Gin: Adios!

We finish our ice cream and shunpo to Stebbin's house.

Me:... we are currently at mt. Fuji, be back soon... well, we better pack our stuff!

Gin: yeah, lets go!

We shunpo to my house (so much shunpoing!) my mom packed everything, so we made sure we had everything. Gin went to Seireitei and got his snowboarding gear... on the bottom of his snowboard were silver wolves... on the top were little foxes.

His bindings (where you put your feet on the snowboard) were white. His boots were also white... his helmet was white... heck, everything was white! But Gin had a completely black set (including the snowboard and bindings). We decide to go early and leave the house at 6:30 P.M. There, we find everyone I invited from Seireitei.

Me: hi.

Everyone: hi.

Gin: this is a surprise, you invited Toushiro?

Me: yeah, he says he's really good at snowboarding, plus, I've put that gay thing aside.

Toushiro:... thanks for letting me come.

Me: no problem. I also brought: Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Aizen, Kira, strawberry-kun!~, Hisagi, Byakuya, Renji, and Shunsui!

Gin:... wow, oh! Here come the rest!

We all board the plane... Gin seems to have rented out. We all sit down and talk.

Me: so, Rain, you lived in Canada?

Rain: yup!

Me: why did you move all the way to Japan?

Rain:... I have no clue.

Me: hmm, Etapa, you lived in Greece, why did you move all the way to Japan?

Etapa:... I have the same answer as Rain.

Me:... *sighs* so, Gin, when are we gonna arrive in Vancouver?

Gin: hmm, maybe around... 4-5 hours.

Me:... kay, I'm gonna go to sleep.

Gin: kay.

* * *

I fact, we all go to sleep (even Yachiru). the next chapter will be what happens when we land!

yours truly,  
cool guy 33:)


	22. Chapter 22: the people who work there

Chapter 22: the people who work there...

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Canada!

* * *

We all awoke to an annoying voice.

Annoying voice: please fasten your seat belts, we will be arriving at Vancouver, Courtney in 15 minutes. Thank you for riding I'm a dummy air way... hey!

Me: *stretches and yawns* hehe... so, Gin, who did you hook up with in Vancouver?

Gin: *yawns* a guy named Luupi, he's a little annoying, but is pretty nice when you get to know him. He asked his manager, Barragan he said it was fine. Their boss, Starrk, really didn't care. His assistant Lilynette seems to run the place. She didn't seem to care, so we're in!

Cifer: so... is this even legal?

Rain: I pray it is.

Yami:... I don't really mind.

Etapa:... wait, do you guys even have passports?

Kenpachi:... um... I don't need one!

Everyone else mumbles how they are not important, except for Aizen, Gin, and Kira.

Toushiro: shunpo is better...

Me:... Gin, did you pull some strings?

Gin: aww, how could ya tell?

Cifer: it's kinda obvious.

Gin:... oh look! We're here!

all of us: _wow, he completely avoided confessing it was obvious... almost completely._

We got all of our stuff and step out into the airport... _now what?_ We all think. I sigh, there were too many people to ask for a taxi... not that Kenpachi would fit in one anyway.

Me: raise your hand if you CANNOT shunpo in your gigai, while carrying all of your stuff?

No one raises their hand, I smile.

Me: that's good, because we're shunpoing to our destination, Gin, if you would be ever so kind as to lead the way.

Gin: It would be my pleasure.

He picks up his stuff and shunpos off. We all follow him, and the police would think they weren't getting enough sleep, mainly because they just saw a group of people disappear.

When we get there, everyone's mouths (except Gin) drops open. In front of them was like one of those million dollar hotels. Gin grinned and walked in, we followed him in shock. When we got to the reception, a man came out and greeted Gin.

Luupi: yo! Gin, how have ya been buddy?

Gin: pretty good! How bout you?

Luupi: good! so... are those your friends? Are they Shinigami? Human?

Gin: ah, the group on the left are human, but they are shinigami to. The rest are in gigais.

Luupi: you guys get nine rooms, they all have two beds! Figure out all of the stuff later.

He hands Gin 9 keys. We are all dumbfounded.

Gin:... er, so who wants to sleep with who?

Etapa: well, you guys wanna do mixed? Or wanna try stick to genders?

Me: I think nobody cares.

Etapa: well, I'll sleep with Cifer I guess, you okay with that?

Cifer: *shrugs* sure, Gin can you give us a key?

Gin hands them a key. They grab their stuff and head up to their room.

Yachiru: I'll sleep with Kenny!

Kenpachi: what ever, hey Ichimaru! Give me a key.

Gin hands them a key, Yachiru mounts on Kenpachi's back and they head up to their room.

Rain: I'll sleep with Yami if that's okay.

Yami: sure.

Gin gives them a key, they grab their stuff and head up to their room.

Aizen: I guess I'll sleep with Kira.

Kira: sure.

Gin hands them a key, they grab their stuff and head up to their room.

Byakuya: I will share a room with Rukia.

Rukia: okay.

Gin hands them a key. They take their stuff and go to their room.

Shunsui: I'll share a room with Toushiro.

Toushiro:...

Ichigo: I guess that leaves it to this, I'll take Hisagi.

They both take keys and go tot their rooms. There was one key left... that meant Gin and me were sharing a room.

Gin:... I think they did this on purpose.

Me:...let's go.

We walked to our room, when we opened it, it was surprisingly big. There were to beds, they were both big, we had our own sides and closets. So it was pretty much like living in different rooms... except being in the same room. Gin arranged his stuff in a very specific order... while I just stuffed in my stuff randomly.

Gin: so... I've banned Kenpachi from going on any of the slopes, except for green.

Me: why?

Gin:... if he goes up too high he might cause an avalanche.

Me:...oh... so what now?

Gin: I'm going back to sleep, goodnight.

Me:.. ah, I might as well do the same.

We turn off the lights and go to bed... in 6 hours, that is where the fun will begin...

* * *

cliffy! Hehe, sorry for not updating for a while! I've been busy!~

yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	23. Chapter 23:rules, regulations, and skill

Chapter 23: rules, regulations, and skill.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Canada!

Ah, sorry for not updating, in like, 5 days... I've been really busy!

* * *

So, there I was. Taking a nap with Gin. It actually isn't as bad as it sounds... it was 100X worse. Gin is a silent sleeper and all... but the problem is, is that whenever he's dreaming about a battle... he SLEEP battles! So this is how my morning went:

Gin:.. hmm, you will never take me alive... *rolls over in bed*

Me: *yawns* Gin? You awake?

Gin: wanna fight?

Me: looks like he's still asleep...

Shinso suddenly shoots out at me.

Me: WTF?

Gin: prepare yourself Mr. Flopenstein!

Me: eh?

Gin: you will NOT have the last cupcake! *gets up with Shinso is hand*

Me: eh?...EH? AIZEN! GET YOUR FAT $# OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Gin: DIE! *starts attacking me*

Aizen, Kira, Yami, Rain, Etapa, Cifer, and Hisagi wake up and rush to our room. Aizen quickly picked the lock and they burst inside. What they saw shocked them... we were battling... in our pajamas. I had Zangetsu in my hand.

Aizen: what are you doing?

Me: *vein throbs on head* I'm trying not to get killed! Gin is sleep battling!

Kira suddenly pales, as well as Aizen.

Yami: is that even possible?

Etapa:... with Gin, anything is possible.

Hisagi:... I'm going back to bed *walks to his room*

Cifer:... what's so bad about sleep battling? Cooly does it all the time!

Me: THAT WAS AN EXCEPTION! I HAD A REALLY BAD NIGHTMARE!

Gin: GIVE ME THE CUPCAKE MR. FLOPENSTEIN!

Aizen: oh crap, not the cupcake dream... Cooly! You have to say "oh! But I thought you would like a persimmon instead! Here you go!" then hand him a persimmon!

Me: WHERE AM I GONNA GET A PERSIMMON? I'm NOT GIN! I DON'T CARRY PERSIMMONS WHEREVER I GO!

Aizen:... here! *tosses me a persimmon*

Me:... um, oh! But I thought you would like a persimmon instead! Here you go! *hands Gin a Persimmon.*

Gin:... thank you!... ah? Where am I? Cooly, why do you have Zangetsu at my throat?

Me:... nothing, but promise me you will always eat a cupcake if you're craving one.

Gin:... okay... why?

Me: no particular reason.

Gin:... hey! Looks like it's about time we get our gear ready!

Everyone prepares themselves... and Etapa prepared himself for his snowboarding lesson.

Gin: now that we are all here, let me give you the rules!

Everyone gives their attention to Gin.

Gin: first, Kenpachi! You are not allowed to go on the really high courses! Safety of the people! You may not pick any fights with the other people there! And this goes for everyone! No reiatsu what so ever! So, lets go have some fun!

We ran to the slopes, Gin grinned and headed to the expert slope. I followed him along with Toushiro.

Yami and Rain paired up and went to the medium slopes... the rest of the pairs I leave up to the future!

* * *

I know, short chapter, bad chapter, took forever to load... I apologize! Well, I pray I will see you next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	24. Chapter 24: just how good Gin is

Chapter 24: just how skillful Gin is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Canada!

Hehe, a little bit about how skillful Gin is... also what Etapa's lesson is like.

* * *

Me:... hey! What are they doing?

Toushiro: seems like a contest...

Gin: hmm, so, you guys wanna do the obstacle course with meh?

Me:... I'll watch you go down, then head to the hard slopes.

Toushiro: same.

Gin: OKAY!

He runs and goes up... and up... and up, until he reaches the top... there was an obstacle course by the Me:... there is no way he can do it... omg! I think he is the only one on that slope!

Toushiro:... look, he's waving at us... and there he goes...

Gin races down the slope, everyone was now watching him... I never thought Gin was that good... but he was. He went through tubes, did three sixties while he was grinding, he went up a ramp and did all sort of this crazy stuff. Then and the bottom was this HUGE ramp that went sky high.

He went strait off, and twisted as he flipped, and stayed upside down as he twirled, when he was 5 feet from the ground, he flipped, so he was right side up when he landed, he then started gliding down smoothly. He pulled down his mask and grinned.

Gin: how was I?

Toushiro: O.O

Me: O.O

Gin: guys?

Toushiro: you were pretty good...

Me: you were AWESOME! how did ya do it? How are you so good?

Gin: *shrugs* no clue... it just feels natural... why is everyone staring at me?

Me: like I said, you were AWESOME!

Toushiro:... yeah.

Everyone starts clapping.

Judge: you should participate in the contest!

Gin:... I'm not all that good... (P.S he wasn't being modest, he actually thought he wasn't that good)

Me:.. Gin, did you not just see what you did?

Toushiro: you were really good.

Gin: isn't it a partner thing? I don't have a partner.

Toushiro: I'll be your partner.

Me: you can do all that stuff?

Toushiro: no, it's a snowball fight... I think.

Judge: yeah! Well, it's actually laser tag. Nobody can get you when you go up the hill, and nobidy can get you once you are completely down the slope!

Me: then how is this a contest?

Judge: I don't know, there are sponsors so...

Gin: hmmm, so it can only be 2 people?

Judge: no! It has to be at least 3 people.

All of us: oh yeah!... so when does it start?

Judge: In a few hours, when it gets dark.

Me: cool!.. what should we wear? Black or white?

Gin:... good question... cuz it will be dark, but the snow is white... oh! How about we wear black from the waist up, and we wear white on the bottom! Because of the sky it will be dark, but the snow will be white!

Me: you are a genius! is registration required?

Judge: you can join at any time, just write down who the people in your team are.

Gin: awesome!

Toushiro: cool, let's head back... I'm getting hungry.

Me: sounds good... but we didn't go down any slopes...

Toushiro:... good point.

Me: ah, I don't care anymore, let's save our energy.

Gin: haha okay.

Toushiro: you are sooo lazy.

Me: hey!... that was offensive... but so true, let's go.

So, we all prepare for the snowball fight. Meanwhile, Etapa is...

Instructor: that's it... wait... WRONG SLOPE! that's the medium slope! Stop!

Etapa: I can't!

Instructor:... you're doing pretty well!

Etapa reaches the bottom.

Etapa: uhg, I'll read the signs next time...

Instructor: but you're pretty good!

Etapa:... uhg, I'm going back.. thanks for the lesson.

Instructor: any time!~

Etapa picks up his snowboard and leaves... meanwhile, our little group is...

Me: so there I was, watching as this guy just goes up to the 2nd hardest course in Canada, and he waves at me! I was thinking "he's dead!" but then he just glides down like it was nothing! Can you believe it?

Everyone starts congratulating Gin and patting him on the back.

Gin: aww, thanks!... hey! It's Etapa!

Etapa: hey... what are you guys doing here?

Us: we're bored and lazy... are you going to participate in the laser tag tournament?

Etapa:... doesn't that take 3 people?

Toushiro:... hey, is that everyone?

We watch as everyone comes back from the slopes... about 3 hours later we decide on groups (but we still don't know why they came back)

Group 1: Me, Toushiro, and Gin.

Group 2: Etapa, Yami, and Rain.

Group 3: Aizen, Kira, and Harribel (formerly known as Cifer)

Group 4: Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia.

Everyone else didn't want to come/weren't allowed to. *cough* Kenpachi *cough*

there were so many different colors, but all you really needed to know was your team's faces... someone blew the horn, the chase was on, it was war... kind of reminds me of the old times when everyone would risk their lives in truth or dare... maybe it will happen in the near future...

* * *

like this chapter? Who do you think is gonna win? Do you think people are going to tie? What do you think Gin is going to do?... what happens when Gin is tempted with a spoon? It's all a mystery!... until I update this XD haha, well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	25. Chapter 25: uh oh

Chapter 25: uh oh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Canada.

* * *

At first it was very fun. We skied/snowboarded down the slopes, a little fun... but when Gin threw the snowball at Renji from the ski lift, Renji tried to throw it at Gin... but ended up hitting Yami, and the cycle continues... we formed an alliance with another team... their leader was actually riding with us!

A few minutes before Gin throws the snowball.

Me:... you never told us your name!

Gin: true... I wonder if I could throw a snowball at Strawberry-kun!

Me: down boy.

Toushiro: it would not be the smartest thing to do when riding the ski lift... where are you even going to get the snow?

Gin:...my clothes.

Me: haha, so what is your name?

Leader: siari snikwah!

Me:... forgive me but siari whatty?

Siari snikwah: my name is pronounced Si-ari snike-wah... call me Siari.

Me: okay... you a shinigami too?

Siari: heck yeah... hey... what is Gin doing?

Gin: hehe, meet ye doom Strawberry-san!

Me: wait... holy crap! Gin don't!

Gin: *throws snowball at Renji* aww, I hit Renji... aw well. Whoa *ducks* ha! You missed... oof, it hit Yami... yeah! SNOWBALL FIGHT!

suddenly the ground erupted into chaos! Our alliance group moved stealthily... only to be ambushed by Ichigo's group... it wasn't much of and ambush though.

Renji: ha no-...

Ichigo:... I thought there were only 3 allowed in a group.

Rukia:... (she froze because they wanted to ambush anyone... but Gin was there.)

Me: we formed an alliance!

Siari: prepare yourselves!

Suddenly a spoon lands right in the middle... dangerously close to Gin.

Me: #$%! since when did spoons fly from the sky?

Toushiro: now Ichimaru... back away slowly.

Everyone was frozen... except Siari, she was new and she didn't even know Gin was spoonmanic...

Siari:.. Gin, do you want the spoon? Here! *picks up the spoon and hands it to Gin*

everyone cusses.

Siari: what?

Gin was frozen in place, holding the spoon. Everything was starting to go red... it must have been his a fluke, but for a split second he gained control and chucked the spoon as far as it would go.

Everyone celebrates.

Me: phew, Yayz! Gin! You did it! *hugs Gin*

Siari: eh?

Toushiro: Gin is spoonmanic.

Siari: ohhh, sorry!

Gin: no worries.

Me: oh! That's right! *points laser gun at Ichigo* now where were we?

Gin: *points gun at Renji* predator has become the prey.

Toushiro: *points gun at Ichigo too* say your prayers.

Siari: I'm not afraid to shoot a girl! *points gun at Rukia*

her minions pointed their guns at Rukia/Renji.

Renji:... ha we'll escap- *catches the edge on a snowboard and hits Ichigo*

Ichigo: what the f- *Renji causes Ichigo to catch the edge too, so he hits Rukia on her skis*

Rukia: I'm surrounded by idio-

they all collapse and roll down the hill, forming a snowball.

Me: I shot them before they rolled down.

Gin: same.

Toushiro: to save space, we all did.

Siari: yippers!

Me: suckers!

We all leave and engage Yami's group... it ended in a stalemate... hmm, but let's just say Gin was starting to shoot everything in site... so we just stayed clear of Gin's gun and let him shoot whatever. We just sniped. We got on our snowboards/sleds and rode sown to the bottom... eh, but Kenpachi was a little pissed that he wasn't able to compete... and it got ugly.

Harribel's group were the first to spot Kenpachi... it god REAL ugly... let's just say Kenpachi put on quite a show... after we defeated him, we had to replace EVERYONE'S memory. It was a real pain... the night was over and we slept in...

* * *

good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry if I don't update for a while, summer is real busy.

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	26. Chapter 26: truth or dare is back! kinda

Chapter 26: truth or dare is back!... kinda

Disclaimer:... the usual.

Haha! Sorry for not updating for a while! Summer vacation is busy, and I had a short period of writers block! Here I go!~

* * *

Gin: *yawns* so, what do we do now?.. I'm still wondering where the spoon ca-

Timmy: COOLY!

Gin and me: TIMMY!

Me: it's not like we don't want you here, but

Gin: what are you doing here?

Timmy: okay, so the school has that inspection thing, so we went to Aruba... or so we thought. My dad buys the WRONG plane tickets!

Me: no!

Timmy: yes! So here I am, we looked like total idiots at the airport. We're staying here, instead of skiing or snowboarding, we're going tubing!

Gin: sweet... ahhh, I kinda miss the truth or dare days...

Timmy: is it true that you guys made Shunsui dress in a rabbit suit and made him sing "I am a gummy bear?"

Gin: yeah, it was sooo funny... say, wanna do it again?

Me: ooh! a truth or dare special!

Timmy: I'll go and tell the others (except Kenpachi, he was sent back to Seiretei)

she tells everyone, surprisingly they all rushed into our room and sat down, eager to start.

Gin: I'll go first! Yami! Truth or dare?

Yami:... DARE!

Gin: that's the spirit! Hmmm, I dare you to... dress up as lady gaga for 30 minutes!

Me: Gin! You are so cruel!

Yami:... I WILL get you back. *dresses up as lady gaga*

Gin: hahaha! ahh, it was worth it.

Yami: Etapa! Truth or dare?

Etapa: truth.

Yami: are you in love with anyone?

Etapa: yes.

Yami: who?

Etapa: your turn is over, Harribel! Truth or dare?

Harribel: DARE!

Etapa: I dare you to kiss Rukia.

Harribel: what?

Etapa: you heard me! Will you do it?

Harribel: you will PAY! Forgive me Rukia! *kisses rukia*

Rukia:...

Byakuya draws Senbonzakura.

Byakuya: you're life is mine Harribel, Etapa.

They run away from byakuya.

Me: so, who goes? Ah, I'll go! Hisagi! Truth or dare?

Hisagi: dare.

Me: I dare you to go and hit, literally hit that huge buff- WTF! this is boring! It used to be so fun! Now, that we've seen it all it's not funny anymore! okay, I dare you to go and start an all out war on this ski resort! We'll help you!

Hisagi:... Gin, I think Cooly has taken your place as the most insane person in the world.

Gin: ooh, I've never had competition before! This is so cool! How will we do this though?

Me: oh, it's quite simple...

a few hours later.

Me: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Yami, you guys in position? (I'm talking to them on a walky talky idk if I spelled walky talky correctly.)

Them: oh yeah, let's do this!

Me: Gin! You got the snowball machine gun?

Gin: oh yeah!

Me: did you build a canon like you did for one of the truth or dares of Aizen and Kira?

Gin: yup! I made it portable too!

Me: cool, Rain, Harribel, and Etapa, you guys have the airsoft guns?

Rain, Harribel, and Etapa: yeah, we're on top of the hill, we have the machine gun like you said.

Me: awesome!~ Byakuya, do you have all of the holes filled with tar ready?

Byakuya: I can't believe I'm doing this... but yes.

Me: okay *turns off walky talkies* oh yeah, let's do this! Gin, Timmy, let's move!

Timmy: this is WAR! *waves taser gun and water gun with freezing cold water in the air*

Gin: let's move! *loads machine gun*

Me: oh yeah *waves snowball versions of grenades and shot guns in the air* let's move!

We all run in all white clothing... we saw everyone in their positions... Siari was currently luring the victims over. Once they fell in the tar pit, all hell broke loose. Aizen and Kira fired the canon full of god knows what at random people, while Siari pointed to random people... haha, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia tackled random people, fleeing as soon as the victim was on the ground.

Just for the heck of it, Siari and I poured feathers on the people at the bottom of the hole. Did we feel bad? Yes, but did we get over it? No, did we laugh so hard that we nearly peed in our pants? Yes. It was chaotic!

Gin was firing non stop at random people, while Timmy tased all the really buff guys, spraying water on them at the same time. Who knew she was so fast?... haha, I used my shot gun and got so many people... two of them being Timmy's parents... I laughed so hard that I toppled over.

I hope they didn't see me or Timmy... other wise her parents, and my parents would be PISSED! of course, nothing a memory replacer wont fix!... I unleashed a hole load of grenades on this random old lady... and this buff guy, he cried like a baby! Omg, I felt sooo bad, but it was just too funny! So, here was a few moments before the grand finale.

Me: hey! I need more shot gun shells!

Timmy: I'm all out.. ha! Take that mom! *ducks before her mom could see her.*

Yami: hey guys!... hey, IT will be here in 5 minutes, take cover before then.

Gin: thanks for the warning *whistles VERY loudly 3 times*

Me: let's find some shelter.. and fast!

Timmy: yeah, I can't believe Hisagi actually made one... and got a blimp!

We run into our room, we meet the others... and waited... after 5 minutes... the fun began... haha, Hisagi got a blimp and it was practically an air raid! He dropped snowmen and pelted people with a machine gun from above, pouring fudge on them while he was at it... haha, and the grand finale was dumping strawberry flavored ice on top of everything...

we laughed our butts off! you should have seen the look of shock my parents had... wait... my parents? Oh geez! My parents!... oh, phew! That was just my ex-friend.. take that! hehe...

* * *

once again, sorry for not updating in a week! I'm sorry! I've just been really tired lately for some odd reason... well, till next time! (and hopefully soon).

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	27. Chapter 27: it's my birhtday!

Chapter 27: it's my birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Canada!

It's my birthday! July 24! woot woot! But this day kinda makes me feel sad... read, and find out.

* * *

Me: AAAACHOO!

everyone flinches and looks at me.

Me: sorry... a...A...AAAAAAACHOOOOOO!

Gin: cooly, are you sick?

Me: n-no. AAAAACHOOOO!

Yami: you are such a bad liar.

Harribel:... isn't today your birthday too?

Me: y-yea-AAAA

everyone takes cover.

Me: AAAAAACHOOOOOO!

Kira: what the heck? I think you should stay in.

Me: n...n-n-n-neva! (I had a stuffy nose) ya'll neva take me alive! *runs, but then trips.*

Etapa: Cooly, you're really messed up.

Me: when ya say it like that, it makes me sound wrong.

Etapa:... well any how, you're ill. You need to rest.

Aizen: I can ask Captain Unohana to come over.

Me: NO! If ya invite that woman, that pasty faced alien will come ova too.

Yami: she has a point.

Timmy: so do we just leave her like this?

Rain: no, that would be cruel... it think. We should probably take care of her. Besides, we still have 3 days left of snowboarding or Skiing.

Ichigo: I could call my dad... he IS a doctor, a very stupid one, but he's a doctor.

Me: I don't want that mess of a doctor anywhere NEAR me.

Renji: so what do we do?

Rukia:.. I don't know. Maybe Byakuya-onee-sama can do something.

Byakuya: I don't specialize in medical treatment.

Siari:... uh guys?

Everyone: yeah?

Siari:... I think Cooly past out.

Everyone: eh?... EH?

Gin: crap! What do we do?

Hisagi: I know a girl in Seiretei! She can ski very well.

Rain: well? GO AND GET HER!

Hisagi: r-right! *get's girl*

Nicci'weezy: hi! I'm Nicci'weezy! Nicci for short! I'm from CA! I work for the gotei 13 when I'm bored! Ello!

Me:... *unconscious*

Hisagi: can you make her feel better?

Nicci: you'll have to wake her up first!

Yami: how will we do that?

Gin: leave it ta me... Shiro-chan! *whispers*

Toushiro: sweet! Ehm YOU ARE THE GAYEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! YOU'RE SUPER SHORT, AND YOU WONT ADMIT IT, BUT YOU LIKE GIRLS!

everyone's jaw drops and they scramble out of the room.

Me: *vein throbs on forehead* WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MIDGET? I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF AND SPILL ALL OF YOUR INNARDS ON A TABLE! RETURN ALL CREATION TO AS-

Gin quickly takes my zanpakuto and Nicci puts me to sleep... with a hammer.

Gin: that was too close! Well?

Nicci: she just has the flu! Although she seems pretty healthy to me. I think that snapped her out of it.

Aizen: yeah, but you just knocked her out with a sludge hammer.

Nicci: oh don't worry! It wont be so bad! So, let's wait it out! Oh! We should probably get her a cake!

Everyone makes my cake and waits.. until 9 P.M.

Me:... uhg, I feel awful, like someone just hit me with a giant, titanium sludge hammer...

Nicci: wow! I knew you would know I hit you with a sludge hammer, but I didn't know you would figure out it was Titanium!

Me:... right, I think you're Nicci. Nicc to me-

everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Me: !

Gin: happy birthday! here's your cake! Make a wish!

Me:... *blows out candles.*

then we all chow down on my 3 layered cake... and we all go to bed.

* * *

Okay, sorry for it being so short, but I really am sick. Stinks huh? I have a headache right now, and I wanted to update it today, I will not tell you how old I am, so, yeah. That kinda explains this chapter. Well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)/Cooly :]


	28. Chapter 28: the final chapter

Chapter 28: the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Canada.

I am sorry too say, this is the last chapter of Truth or dare to the Extreme! I would like to thank all of the people who read this fanfic. But do not worry! I am currently writing a new story that will kinda be a sequel, except it will be random! There won't really be a plot line, just a few funny clips. So, this is how I say goodbye... :(

* * *

Gin: it's great that you recovered Cooly!

Yami: you gave us quite a scare!

Me: yeah...

Timmy: hey! Are you okay?

Me:...

Toushiro: helllo?

Etapa: let me handle this, Cooly, you're wearing a pink skirt.

Me:... holy crap! I am? oh, *sighs*

Gin: oi! Are you okay?

Me: well, I'm moving, and I'm going to this strange school in the U.S

Gin: huh?

Yami: why?

Me: idk, my parents called me, it turns out it's for their job.

Timmy: what?

Me: it sucks. So, when I get back, we'll move.

Gin:... so don't go back! Live in Seiretei with me!

Me: I'm sooo tempted, but my parents would flip, and so many people will be sad because I "died"

Gin: right, so... will you come back from time to time?

Timmy: you better!

Harribel: I you don't, we'll come after you!

Me: right... so, let's all party!

After we talked, this is how 4 days went by.

We threw a party for my birthday, which involved a 50 foot tall ice cream cake... I honestly don't what we did with it after we ate the two top layers. And you guys guessed it! Gin was in charge of the cake, where he got the supplies, I don't know. The next day, we decided to make an ice ring in the middle of the black diamond. The folks weren't too happy with that decision, luckily, Gin covered it with snow, I feel bad for those who ride on the black diamond. The third, and final day to goof off, this is how it happened...

Gin: WHY?

Me: I wanna try it!

Yami: you're crazy.

Everyone: we're definitely not allowing you to do that.

Me: eh? But I have a friend who has all the gear and permission to do it! So I can do it all legally!

Gin: hmm... maybe.

Etapa: let's meet this guy.

Me: girl. Um, you can come in!

Ace Aero: yo! My name is Ace Aero! Call me Ace! It's true, I'll give her all of the proper equipment.

Nicci: isn't that a little extreme? Won't I have to bandage her up?

Gin: yeah, but why do you suddenly want to jump out of a helicopter, and do it on a snowboard?

Rain: someone of Gin's level might be able to do it, but you?

Me: *vein throbs on forehead* what do you mean? "someone of my level?"

Rain: ah? Oh! No, no, I just mean it's just really dangerous!

-62-

Me: *laughs* dangerous? Me, who has taken down millions of hollows, taken many deadly injuries, afraid of dying when jumping from a helicopter from 100 feet in the air? Never!

Gin: ah... let me do it with you then!

Me: why?

Gin: because if anything goes wrong I'll be there to catch you.

Me:... no.

Gin: I'll give you a subway sandwich.

Me: okay! We're leaving in a few minutes!

And that, my friends, was the start of broken bones, and sweat. Not mine, or Gin's, but Hisagi's. The poor boy!i landed perfectly and started to snowboard down. Gin, landed on Hisagi who was there to make sure I didn't kill myself.

Hehe... so after we finished our suicide run, we decided to pull a few pranks here and there... after the day was over, we packed our bags and left. When we arrived in Japan, we all were very sad. I moved to the U.S, everyone said farewell, I yelled at my parents, and we were done... the end.

* * *

I wanna thank all of my supporters. I tore myself up about writing this. Ther reason it took so long to update, was because I was debating if I should continue. And, so, I am writing a sequel to this! It's gonna be called: The adventures of! Everyone! What do you think? Anyways, I'm sorry for ending it like this. i might not be able to create the new story, but i will try to update ASAP!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


End file.
